Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun
by dragonwrangler
Summary: A powerful magic has entered the Kingdom and threatens Crown Prince Atemu's life but ancient knowledge held by two strangers may hold the key to defeating the dangerous magic. Part one of Book of Tales.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

**Author:** Dragonwrangler

**Summary:** A powerful magic has entered the Kingdom and threatened Crown Prince Atemu's life but ancient knowledge held by two strangers may hold the key to defeating the dangerous magic.

**Rating:** M (just in case)

**Warnings:** OC, some violence, a short discussion regarding sex in a later chapter, M/F in the second half of this story. Also, the chapters are long and I mess around with Egyptian history and Celtic mythology. If any of this bugs you, get out now.

**Feedback:** Please.

**Characters: **All Millennium Item Keepers- Atemu/Puzzle, Akhenaden/Eye, Seth/Rod, Isis/Tauk, Shada/Ankh, Karim/Scales, Mahado (who becomes Keeper of the Ring in this story), Chief Vizier Siamun, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen (Atemu's father),Mana, Gaighdon (Elf Soldier/Celtic Guardian), Ciorstag (Holy Elf/Mystical Elf), Lord Dartz.

Also the O.C. characters of Atemu's wives-Ifenete, Nekhennan, Meskera, and Dakhamazu.

Seth's father Akunadin is known by the name Akhenaden after forging the Milennnium Items. At the start of this story only Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen knows the truth about Akhenaden's true name.

**Timeframe:** This takes place five years before Atemu's soul is sealed in the Puzzle, at the end of the Eighteenth Dynasty. Atemu is 15, Mahado is 16, Seth is 21.

**Author's Notes:** This is actually a background story for another one about Mahado that I had started and is split into two parts- Tales of the People of the Sun and Tales of the People of the Mists. I had reached chapter seven of my other story when I realized I needed to figure out what happened three thousand years ago before I could go any further. As a result, a lot of the focus is on Mahado, Gaighdon, and Ciorstag.

Parts of this story may seem a little dry as I figure things out, and there may be a little more information than may be necessary to tell the story, but I'm having fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it.

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. However, the names Gaighdon, Ciorstag, Ifenete, Nekhennan, Meskera, and Dakhamazu I will claim as my own.

----------------------------------------------

Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

Chapter One

The heat caught Gaighdon by surprise. It was not the humid, heavy heat of high summer that he was used to but a dry, burning heat like that of a fire, a heat that sucked the breath from the body. The sunlight, directly ahead and as much a shock as the heat, effectively blinded his sight.

What kind of world had they ended up on?

"I do not believe we dressed appropriately Gaighdon."

Turning toward the voice he answered, "I didn't know anyplace could be so hot." Stripping off the lined cloak and over tunic that had held back the chill of the Shadow Realms he turned to find at his back a wall that was already radiating heat off its baked surface. He blinked rapidly and was able to make out the blur of the Crosspoint glyph shimmering in his shadow, just above the wall's surface. He was relieved as he watched the glyph fade back into the wall.

"I suppose you still wish to explore this place?"

He turned back to his companion and found his cousin Ciorstag already stripped down to her long blue tunic, her heavy cloak neatly folded at her feet. She was standing with arms crossed and her head cocked to the side waiting for his answer.

"Well, we are here. The least we should do is find out where here is." With a word, he pressed the extra clothing against the wall and through the glyph, dropping them back inside the Realm.

As he finished sealing the Crosspoint, he noticed Ciorstag had stepped back to look up the wall. "It appears we have at least found a civilized area in all this heat." She nodded at the wall. "There are some banners visible up there."

"The question will be whether they welcome strangers." Gaighdon said, walking away with the wall to his right. As his sight slowly cleared of sunspots, he glanced out to his left. The ground near the wall was hard packed and rocky, several small dried looking shrubs and plants scattered nearby. However, beyond that he could see frozen waves of sand pushing in, sand that stretched out to a low ridgeline in the distance. He could easily believe that rain never fell here if he had not noticed the distinct smell of water in the air.

"Any reason why we're going this way?" Ciorstag asked after a few moments of walking.

Gesturing behind him, he answered, "Mostly because it's a downward slope from here."

"Ah."

Approaching the corner of the wall, Gaighdon asked softly, "Have you come up with a way we can communicate?" He slowed and slid closer to the wall to peer around its edge. In the quick glance he took, he saw the wall continued on in the same directions several feet down from the bend they now stood at.

Gaighdon felt Ciorstag move up behind him to say, "I have a few spells in mind but it will depend on how they react to magic being cast."

He glanced over his shoulder and said with a grin, "And whether or not magic even works here."

She grinned back, "Well, yes of course there's that.

------------------------------------------

A few steps beyond the corner they found a hole knocked into the wall. Curious, they stepped to the hole and glanced in. Magic shimmered around the edges of the opening and debris from the break lay scattered about, a narrow path cutting through its center. A sigh slipped out of Ciorstag as she straightened up and said, "We should not go in there."

"We will anyway."

"Yes," she said as she stepped through, "but if we had any sense between us we wouldn't."

"If we had any sense we wouldn't be here in the first place." Gaighdon stepped in and followed Ciorstag deeper into the building. They appeared to be in a hallway that ran parallel to the outer wall. With a gesture, he summoned a spirit light to illuminate the dark corridor, setting it to float close to the ground just ahead of Ciorstag.

A sudden shout froze them in their tracks. Angry voices echoed off the smooth walls followed by the clang of metal against metal. Gaighdon rushed forward, Ciorstag hissing after him, "What are you doing!"

Reaching an opening in the wall, he crouched down behind a column holding up the ceiling of the spacious area before him. He could see, by the light drifting down into the center of the room from slits near the roof, a group of men driving two youths backward toward the opposite wall, the bodies on the floor revealing their progress through the room. Swords clashed, the two shoulder to shoulder trying to keep the group from splitting around them. The taller of the two appeared to be chanting a spell while trying to block sword thrusts. Whatever spell he was casting was having an affect on their attackers; several were having trouble coordinating their limbs. Gaighdon was amazed at the precision of the spell; most offensive spells he had learned so far would have caused major damage to the room. A single figure within the large group dropped back, apparently trying to get beyond the reach of the spell. He suddenly crouched down to work at something in his hands.

Another shout burst out from the larger group, a shout that caused Gaighdon to turn and stare at Ciorstag who now stood behind another column.

"You recognize that too?" he whispered over as he took in her surprised look.

Ciorstag nodded. "It's the same language the traders taught us." She glanced back at the group and said, amazed, "We're not on another world; we're in the lands the Scotia came from!"

The clatter of an object striking the floor pulled Gaighdon's attention back to the fight. The taller of the two had dropped to one knee, shaking his head, a hand tangled in long black hair as he pressed a spot on the side of his head. The thrum of magic that had been echoing across Gaighdon's senses fell as the youth tried to shake the effects of the spell that had struck him. Gaighdon watched as the shorter companion- a crown just visible through golden bangs that fell across his face, the rest of his hair midnight black and edged in red- swung his sword wide. A momentary gap formed as the attackers ducked back out of reach. The youth widened the gap by taking one step back before shouting, "Creature of the shadows, come to our aid. I call on you, Summoned Skull!"

Gaighdon gasped at the sudden surge of magical energies erupting across the open space. The attackers almost turned to flee but found themselves stopped by the man at their back.

"We are cursed already! We will not live if they survive! Spread out!"

A man plunged forward with a cry but suddenly he was swinging in the air, his sword arm caught in the grip of a huge figure materializing beside him. Twice the height of the man he grabbed, the figure was like nothing Gaighdon had ever seen. He could clearly see red muscles attached to exposed white bone as if the figure had no need of skin. Leathery wings spread up from its shoulders, balancing the huge creature as it lifted its struggling captive into the air. It seemed to contemplate what to do with the man a moment before casually tossing him against a column.

"Focus on the prince! It cannot exist without him!"

The man at the rear again crouched down and began to chant, pulling out an object attached to a chain from a bag at his feet. A few of the attackers focused on the strange figure while the rest turned back to the pair.

"We can't stand here and watch!" Gaighdon said urgently as he turned back toward Ciorstag.

"How can we help? The only spell I know that won't bring the whole place down is Mirror Force, but from here that could wipe them all out!" Ciorstag answered in a frustrated tone. A second thud of another body hitting stone caused her to wince but as they both glanced back, they could see the winged figure was now bleeding where swords had sliced it, its left arm held close to its body. The spell cast by the crouching man was also restricting the creature's movements, not allowing it to move freely, and giving the attackers the advantage.

The magic in the room flared up even stronger as the youth's voice once again filled the room, the energies he raised clashing in the air against his opponent's spell. "If I clear a path for you to get between them, will you be able to cast it fast enough?" he said across the gap between them.

Ciorstag stared at him. "They have swords Gaighdon!"

"ATEMU!"

The sudden, desperate, cry snapped Gaighdon's head around. The youth who had summoned the figure was pinned by one of his attackers against a column, their swords crossed above his head, their free hands each gripping the wrist of the others sword arm. Another attacker slipped around and with both hands gripping his sword, he thrust forward and skewered the youth just below the ribs, the clang of metal striking the stone column echoing across the room. The youth gasped, his eyes widening as the blade pulled free. Both attackers stepped back, letting the youth slide slowly to the floor, a trail of his own blood marking his slide down the column, his sword clattering to the ground beside him.

Into the sudden silence Gaighdon surged forward, coming upon the group from behind where the strange figure was disappearing, Ciorstag at his side. "Get the companion back; I'll take care of the boy." Ciorstag whispered in his ear as he bore down on the men.

-----------------------------------------------

Mahado froze at the crunch of sword striking stone, the sound silencing his voice. He lost the thread of heka he had been casting, the spell's effect evaporating into the silence that had fallen across the chamber. Mahado stared at the prince as he fell, his mind refusing to acknowledge what just happened.

The swordsman who had held the prince recovered first from the shock of what he had done. Raising his sword for a killing stroke, he staggered as a figure, rushing out from the shadows, struck him from behind. The pair crashed to the floor, sending the attackers into confusion as their focus went from the dying prince to the two on the floor. Mahado watched in amazement as the stranger scrambled away, grabbed the prince's sword by the blade, flipped it, and swung one handed toward the man he had taken down. There was no technique to the move but the speed he accomplished it staggered Mahado. The sword slashed across the man's throat, almost severing it completely. The body dropped twitching to the floor, scattering the attackers even more as they tried to avoid the sudden spray of blood.

The figure quickly moved to Mahado's side, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the prince, throwing him down against the wall. Before Mahado could struggle back to his feet, another figure slipped out of the shadows. Stopping before the prince, she raised a shimmering wall of color between herself and the attackers, its length stretching through the spot the stranger had just dragged him from. One of the attackers struck the wall, swinging his sword diagonally across its surface but, with a flash of light, was thrown back, a slash opening his body from right shoulder to left hip as if an invisible swordsman returned his attack .

Ducking back from a sweep by one of the remaining swordsmen, the stranger shouted at Mahado, "We need to stop the heka caster. He can break the barrier given time!"

Mahado almost shouted back at the futility of it before he caught sight of Atemu trying to turn

his head to watch the strange woman as she placed her hands over his wounds.

A crash of metal snapped Mahado's mind back to the danger he himself was still in and, grabbing his sword, he scrambled to his feet. The stranger had blocked another blow by holding the sword like a staff, a hand flat against the blade to brace it, before twisting to kick straight out into the attacker's forward knee. Mahado almost cringed at the sound of snapping bone but did not hesitate to deliver a killing blow into the man, stabbing up from under the leather vest that covered the man's torso and into his heart, twisting the blade slightly to cause more damage.

Yanking his sword free to let the man drop to the floor, Mahado gasped for air, forcing himself to ignore the dying man's inarticulate cries. For the first time since the fight had begun in the entrance hall with the death of the prince's bodyguard, Mahado truly saw their attackers. They were down to four plus the magician at their back, but Mahado could see from both their dress and the quality of their swords these were not common assassins. Each of the remaining fighters wore a green stone on a silver chain that hummed with heka, heka Mahado felt reaching out hungrily for his ka. Mahado realized only the spell he had been casting and the ferocity of the prince's anger had slowed these men down.

He watched the men's eyes as they gathered themselves for a last attack, the heka of the magician behind them and within them growing stronger and more confident. As the stranger had guessed, the spell cast now would shatter the wall protecting the prince and the woman, before tearing into their bodies. The magician was also calling up a circular barrier around himself, the outer ring glowing green with unfamiliar glyphs, its heka ancient and powerful. He could sense it was a spell beyond his ability to stop but it did not matter.

He would give his life without hesitation if it meant Atemu might survive.

As he prepared to cast the only spell he knew that might give the prince a chance, accepting the simple fact that to cast the spell would drain his ba completely and end his life, a sudden soothing calm swept into him. The calm was familiar and Mahado willingly submitted to it. A voice slipped into his mind, an unknown, powerful voice that Mahado instantly trusted. "Be patient, brother. There is an order to heka on which you must build your experience." The voice became amused, "Apart we may know very little but let us see what we can accomplish together."

Mahado's thoughts cleared as the unknown presence opened up to him, the heka flowing down the link playfully gathering up his ba and filling it beyond anything his mortal form was designed to hold. He raised the sword before him like a wand, his movements' one with the thoughts of the presence within. The heka, overflowing onto the blade and sending the metal shimmering with a green glow full of life, grew brighter and brighter. He found himself curling his free hand around the blade to keep the heka in place, while the spell to end the battle slipped fully formed into his mind, his lips easily speaking the words, the spoken words reshaping the reality before him.

He found he could see into the realm of heka, the circle and the wall no longer solid but broken up into particles that danced within the spells that held them. He could see the flaws to break the spells; little eddies where the spells and the heka whirled slightly out of step with one another.

Mahado distantly felt the stranger, filled with a unique heka of his own, begin to move around the group and said, "Go for the magician. We will deal with the others."

He felt a simmering anger from the one who had possessed him, anger at the way the heka was being used by the magician before him. He brought the sword down in a sharp arc, leaving the heka to hang free for a moment, before reaching out to gather it into his grip. With a gesture he released it, letting the power burn a path through the air. The fiery heka struck the men between him and the magician, tearing into them and shattering the crystals at their throats, before tossing them aside as if they were nothing more than leaves in the wind. Clenching his hand, he redirected the burning heka to grab the circle and rip it apart, allowing the stranger in. The stranger leaped into the air to clear the remains of the green circle as it collapsed downward, the prince's sword held high in a two handed grip over his head. As he dropped to the ground, he swung the sword down, cleaving through the magician as he landed, the edge of the sword's tip and the hand guard clanging against the floor. Mahado gathered up the suddenly wild energies that erupted from the dead magician and shifted them away from the stranger before he could be harmed. He held the heka for a moment, waiting for it to calm, before letting it collapse inward to consume the dead magician.

As the heka left Mahado, he found his body trembling with exhaustion. His legs, suddenly unable to carry his weight, folded under him and dropped him to the floor. He stared straight ahead, unseeing, until the stranger shook him gently.

"Are you all right?"

Mahado slowly focused on the concerned face before him.

"I think you may wish to try breathing, friend."

Finding the suggestion a wise one, Mahado dragged in a lungful of air, only to choke on the smell of blood and burnt flesh that now filled the temple. He doubled over, retching up bile, a fit of coughing racking his body.

The stranger crouched beside him, a hand against his back, supporting him. Focusing on the touch helped Mahado gain some control over his rebellious body and he soon straightened, breathing through his mouth, to look around him.

The light in the temple revealed the shimmering wall protecting the prince still held, the bodies of their attackers spreading out from it.

The woman still crouched beside the prince, her hands still covering the wounds on his body. In the silence, Mahado could barely hear the unfamiliar words to the spell she cast. It had the feel of a lullaby, the words gentle and comforting. However, Mahado could see the black stain of Atemu's blood covering her hand where it had flowed over, falling to spread a growing circle of darkness on the white of his ceremonial kilt. The prince's head was bowed; sweat plastering his golden bangs against the winged Eye of Horus crown on his forehead. His eyes were half closed and his face peaceful, his body relaxed and still.

Sitting down beside Mahado and placing the prince's sword on the ground before him, the stranger said, "Your companion's heka is very strong. It seems to be aiding Ciorstag in his own healing." The stranger paused for a moment before adding softly, "I didn't know that could be done."

Blinking back the sting of tears that were threatening to spill over, Mahado opened his own senses and found the thread of heka from Atemu's Millennium Puzzle as it twined itself around the healing spell being worked upon him. Closing his eyes, he found he could still see into the other realm and followed the strand of the Puzzle's heka down into the wound in Atemu's side then deep into the wound itself. Mahado was able to perceive where the two different hekas had stitched the prince back together. There was still much left to heal but Atemu was no longer mortally wounded.

He had survived.

Unconsciously leaning against the stranger, Mahado let his mind and body relax, and absently wondered what Pharaoh's reaction would be when he found out.

Although knowing Isis, Pharaoh probably knew more about what happened than they did.

----------------------------------------

Even though he had expected the cry, Akhenamkhanen, Pharaoh of the Black and Red Lands, was still stunned when Isis screamed.

It was not unusual for Isis to be in the grips of a vision from her Millennium Tauk, she had been chosen to be the wearer of the Tauk because of her proven ability to handle such dislocation as the Tauk could cause. However, when she had dropped to the floor, eyes wide but unseeing, her breath rapid and gasping, everyone within the throne room began bracing for the worst. Still, Akhenamkhanen was not prepared for Isis screaming out his son's name.

"NO! _ATEMU!_"

Akhenamkhanen stared at Isis as she doubled over, her arms wrapped around her waist, tears streaming down her cheeks. He could not move, could not speak, as he watched the priestess curl in on herself. For an instant, part of him joined her, hopes and dreams curling into a tight ball in his heart, but the part of him that was Pharaoh shut out those emotions, emotions that would stop him from doing what needed to be done.

He was Pharaoh, fear and loss were luxuries he could not allow himself to indulge.

Forcing himself to move Akhenamkhanen knelt before the sobbing priestess. Resting a hand on her shoulder he said evenly, "Isis, where is he."

He could feel her attempting to rise above the vision, trying to answer his question. However, she had been pulled too deep by the vision to speak. Sensing his brother, Akhenaden, move up behind him, Akhenamkhanen drew a deep breath to brace himself for what he was about to experience, before saying to her, "Show me."

Isis surprised him by shaking her head, keeping her hands tightly held against her body. Not wishing to harm her more than she already was but knowing he had to see, he said in a hard voice as he reached a hand out for hers, "Isis, show me now!"

Unable to refuse him a second time, Isis moaned as she grabbed his hand and plunged him into her vision. It was frozen on his son, held against a column, hands locked above his head by a swordsman while another had thrust his sword through the boy into the column behind him. Mahado, off to one side, was down on one knee, his eyes just starting to take in the scene before him, a body sprawled in its own blood beyond him. Figures stood crowded at one side of the vision, all armed, with a magician frozen in the middle of a spell that appeared to be focused on Mahado.

Akhenamkhanen yanked his hand free, falling back into his brother's arms. Twisting, he could

see from Akhenaden expression that he had experienced the vision through him using the Millennium Eye that had replaced his left one.

Isis sobbed out, "It's too late, it's too late, it's already begun."

Nodding toward Karim, Keeper of the Millennium Scales who had moved up behind Isis when her vision began, Akhenamkhanen said sharply, "Have the royal Sunu see to her immediately. We will return when we can." Rising, he started toward his Chief Vizier, Siamun, standing near the entrance to the hall when he was stopped by Akhenaden.

"Pharaoh…"

"Now is not the time." Akhenamkhanen said in a flat voice. "Stay or come, but do not try to stop me." Moving swiftly away, he shouted to his Vizier, "We go armed to Amun's Temple. Have the Medjays clear the streets!"

---------------------------------------------

They were almost to the temple, having just reached the first of the statues that lined the road before the temple's entrance, when a column of green light shot straight up out of the temple's roof. A roiling storm cloud spread out from the point the light struck the sky like ripples in water that flowed out from a tossed pebble. Akhenamkhanen braced himself as his charioteer desperately tried to pull the suddenly panicking horses under control. Looking up, Akhenamkhanen watched in dread, as the world grew dark, listened to the screams of the horses and the cries of fear from the people of his kingdom as the suns' light dimmed under the onslaught of the cloud and the strange light. However, as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone- disappearing into the air as if it had never been.

Over the curses and shouts of the charioteers, Akhenamkhanen heard a voice behind him ask, "What was that?"

Akhenamkhanen turned to glance at the speaker in the chariot next to him- his brother's son Seth, Keeper of the Millennium Rod- as Akhenaden answered uneasily from his other side, "I don't know! I've never sensed heka such as that!"

Stepping quickly from his chariot, realizing it would take too long to calm the horses, Akhenamkhanen found a messenger jogging up, his eyes wide as he knelt before him. "Pharaoh, the Medjays have cleared the people from the temple area but were unable to enter the temple itself. Some type of heka bars the way. It also appears as if the petitioners that were within the courtyard may be dead, they lay scattered about unmoving."

The words spurred Akhenamkhanen forward- dismissing the messenger at his feet from his mind as the man scrambled to move out of his way- but found himself pulled to a stop as his brother grabbed his arm. Akhenaden said sharply, "You must let us deal with this first!" as Akhenamkhanen angrily broke his hold.

Seth, unexpectedly blocking his way by kneeling before him, added quickly, "My Pharaoh, the Iry of Wedju is right."

Furious at the delay and desperate to reach his son, Akhenamkhanen snapped at Seth in a dangerous tone of voice, "You would dare correct me?" He unconsciously gripped the hilt of the sword at his side.

The sudden tensing of the young man's shoulders and the sharp intake of breath before he answered let Akhenamkhanen realize how close he was to losing control of himself. The sudden thought that he was willing to harm his brother's son to reach his own froze him in place as Seth said in a fast, desperate, voice. "It was given to the Priests of the Shrine of Wedju the duty to protect the Kingdom. Without Pharaoh, there is no Kingdom. It is best to risk us to flush out this threat so that you may deal with them in the proper way."

Finding himself suddenly unable to look at the bowed form before him, he turned to Akhenaden. His brother met his gaze cautiously, his features held in a neutral expression. His one remaining eye however betrayed hidden emotions, the iris wide as his glance shifted for a moment to his son.

A son who was unaware that the man looking down at him was his father.

As Akhenaden's gaze returned to his, Akhenamkhanen brought his sword hand to his face, rubbing his eyes, forcing himself to tie up the emotions that were slowly choking him, before turning back to Seth.

"Rise to your feet Seth, son of Akunadin and High Priest of Wedju." As he rose Akhenamkhanen rested a hand on his shoulder, a shiver of guilt skittering through him as he felt the tension his touch caused the young man, and said softly, "I will not tolerate you endangering yourself. You will remain within our sight at all times."

"Do you understand, Seth?"

Seth nodded shakily, his blue eyes managing to met Akhenamkhanens' with only shadow of fear within their depths. "I understand, my Pharaoh."

Smiling sadly, Akhenamkhanen said gently, "You're a brave man Seth. May the Aten protect you."

Feeling Seth relax slightly in his grip Akhenamkhanen dropped his hand, permitting Seth to turn and call the messenger to his side as he began to jog toward the temple. Watching them, Akhenamkhanen said, in a voice only Akhenaden could hear, "Brother.…"

Interrupting him Akhenaden said, "You cannot question yourself. I saw what you saw. You would have been within your rights if you had not held your hand, my Pharaoh."

---------------------------------------

Reaching the temple just behind Seth, Akhenamkhanen found one of the Medjays curled over in a sitting position, moaning as he cradled his bleeding hand, a magician kneeling before him casting a healing spell. He forced himself to pause to give the wounded man a word of encouragement before facing the temple's entrance. Akhenamkhanen was able to perceive a barely visible glow spanning the opening in the wall that allowed access to the entrance courtyard; beyond the glow, he saw the still figures the messenger had mentioned.

Moving up behind Seth, who was cautiously examining the glowing barrier, Akhenamkhanen turned to Akhenaden and asked, "Do you recognize this?"

Akhenaden shook his head as he glanced at the wounded Medjay. "I know of no spells that would have such an effect."

"The spell seems to be physically anchored to the entrance." Seth said, moving to look at an angle at the top of the wall. Akhenamkhanen stepped aside to allow his brother to see. "It does not extend beyond the top of the wall." Seth added.

"It should collapse if we can somehow remove an anchor point." Akhenaden said.

"If it's not protected by another spell we could use one of them to try to remove it." Seth said, gesturing toward the figures in the courtyard.

"You don't believe they are dead?", Akhenamkhanen asked.

Seth shook his head absently. "Some may be but a few still live." He looked to Akhenamkhanen for approval. Akhenamkhanen nodded and watched as Seth stepped back to point the Millennium Rod at the body of one of the temple priests lying closed to the entrance. Seth's eyes seemed to lose definition as he called on the power of the Millennium item he held, the deep blue irises slowly filling their black centers.

Akhenamkhanen rarely saw the full power of the Millennium Rod in use, its ability to control a person's ka and ba was usually unnecessary except in extreme cases. Nevertheless, Seth, only two years having passed since he had become the Keeper of the Rod, wielded the power with ease. The priest on the ground immediately rose to his feet, his eyes sifting in color to a blue that matched Seth's, before walking calmly past the entrance to a point beyond their sight. Akhenamkhanen saw a shadow of a frown pass over Seth's face before Akhenaden said, "He should be free to break the crystal, I sense no defensive spell on it."

Nodding Seth made a slight gesture with his hand, sweeping it out from his side. A sharp crack echoed through the courtyard as the barrier collapsed. Akhenamkhanen started forward then stopped to gesture the Medjay through, one pair heading for the priest Seth had controlled who was once again lying unconscious on the ground.

A growl of frustration swung Akhenamkhanen attention back to Seth, who was staring at the priest he had controlled. "His ka is gone!" he exclaimed. Turning toward Akhenaden he gestured with the Rod at the priest, saying, "That's an empty shell!"

"How can that be?" Akhenaden asked. "If his ka is gone then how is it you were able to control him? The Millennium Rod's power lies in controlling another's ka, not replacing it."

"I don't know! Even with him unconscious I should have sensed his ka but there's nothing there!"

"Pharaoh!" A Medjay beckoned as he crouched beside what appeared to Akhenamkhanen to be the temple's high priest leaning against a column. Quickly stepping to the Medjay's side he found the priest was alive but was staring unseeing out at the courtyard, an intricately carved armguard covering his left forearm.

"He's wearing a duel guard!" Akhenaden exclaimed in surprise. Glancing back, he found his brother leaning over his shoulder.

"Inside Amun's temple?" Seth asked in astonishment.

Akhenamkhanen looked away and swept the wide courtyard for any sign of Atemu, Mahado, or his son's bodyguard within its walls. Not finding one, he decided he had waited long enough. Catching Akhenaden's attention by drawing his sword, he gestured toward the inner temple. With a nod, Akhenaden turned to touch Seth's arm and said, "We need to enter the temple and find Atemu. Isis' vision placed him near the seat of Amun."

"Be ready. The vision showed several armed men and a powerful magician supporting them."

Moving swiftly across the space Akhenamkhanen felt his heart stop for a moment as he caught sight of the incense burner Atemu had carried with him to the temple lying on the floor, drops of blood leading from it to the inner temple. Seeing the blood he unwillingly slowed his steps, straining to hear any threats that lay ahead.

Only the sound of their footsteps returned to his ears.

And the low buzz of swarming flies.

Seth, having moved slightly ahead, stopped suddenly. His face tightened as he covered his nose and mouth. He crouched down to examine something between the columns. Reaching his side Akhenamkhanen found the dead body of Atemu's bodyguard, the flies beginning to settle on the man's guts that had spilled out of the cut that had opened his belly.

Seth looked up and said, "He hasn't been here that long."

"No," Akhenamkhanen said softly, "He has not." He turned to Akhenaden and said uneasily, "We should be hearing something."

"I sense heka ahead but," Akhenaden shook his head, "I feel no threat from it."

As Seth straightened he said, "I will go on ahead, my Pharaoh."

"No." Akhenamkhanen took a deep breath before glancing at Akhenaden, adding, "I need to know."

Looking back at Seth he watched the young man turn toward Akhenaden, unasked questions in his eyes, before bowing slightly and moving aside.

Moving steadily toward the final chamber that led to the seat of Amun, Akhenamkhanen sense of smell was assaulted by odors reminiscent of a battlefield: the stench of blood and sweat and charred flesh growing stronger with every step. He closed his eyes, a moment of denial sweeping through him- that if he did not see what lay ahead that maybe it would all be a dream- but he knew he had to see.

What he saw when he opened his eyes stopped him in his tracks.

Bodies strewn about the long room, bodies that were crumpled and mangled, some looking as if they had been thrown across the length of the room. Beyond the bodies' two figures, one of whom

seemed slumped with exhaustion and was leaning against the other, faced a rainbow colored wall. Within the wall, Akhenamkhanen could just make out his son sitting against a column with a strange woman with long blond hair brushing the floor crouching beside him.

A column stained with a streak of blood that led down to connect with Atemu's still form.

Unable to find his voice, Akhenamkhanen was startled when one of the seated figures turned to glance towards them. Of a more muscular build than the one leaning against him, he seemed surprised to find someone behind him. His pale skin and blond hair easily marked the man to be a foreigner, but the wide pointed ears, sweeping straight out from the sides of his head like the wings of a bird, was unlike anything Akhenamkhanen had seen. They stared at one another for a moment before the stranger shifting slightly to reach out for something before him, jarring his companion. The companion turned and suddenly Akhenamkhanen found his voice.

"Mahado!"

Scrambling to an unsteady but upright position, surprising the strange man as he did, Mahado shouted out urgently, "Pharaoh! He's all right, he's all right! The prince is safe!"

"What?"

Quickly crossing the distance between them, Akhenamkhanen caught Mahado before he could collapse back to the floor. The stranger had also risen, an arm out to help catch Mahado. Stepping back as Akhenamkhanen took the boy's weight, the stranger watched them with a cautious but curious look.

Akhenamkhanen felt Mahado tremble in his grip- not in fear, he realized, but in simple exhaustion.

"Mahado, what did you do?"

Turning, Akhenamkhanen found Akhenaden staring down in amazement at the split open body of the magician from Isis' vision.

"Actually I did that." the stranger said carefully before adding, "He did the damage to the floor and the bodies over there."

Staring at the stranger Akhenaden asked, "And the green light?"

"Green light?" the stranger asked, confused.

"The energies that were released when you killed him." Mahado said wearily. "They closed down on the magician then shot through the roof."

"Ah."

Focused on holding Mahado upright, Akhenamkhanen was unaware of Seth moving past him until the stranger suddenly reached out to grab the Millennium Rod Seth had raise to touch the glittering wall. "I would advise against that." he said before letting go. "The spell is called Mirror Force. It will reflect any action back at the attacker but with much greater strength."

"Mirror Force?" Seth asked as he stepped back from the wall, giving the stranger a guarded look.

"It protected Atemu." Mahado said as he tried to straighten and turn. Gesturing to the bodies around them he added, "It kept them from finishing what they started."

"You placed it there?" Akhenamkhanen asked the stranger, finding he was suddenly afraid to look at his son, suddenly afraid to discover for himself the truth of Mahado's words.

Before the man could answer, an annoyed female voice shouted, "Oh please, would you all shut up! And why is this still here?"

The stranger cringed slightly before turning to the woman next to Atemu. Akhenamkhanen turned to watch the woman rise to her feet. She managed to include all of them in her blue eyed glare,her hands clenched into fists where they rested on her hips. She was surprisingly tall, dressed in a long, simple, dress cinched at the waist with a golden belt and an ornately carved brooch attached at her left shoulder, her ears, just visible through her long hair, similar to the strange man.

"I wasn't sure if you were listening for trouble." the stranger said.

She shook her head and made a quick sweep of her hand. The wall faded as she muttered something under her breath.

As she dropped the barrier, Akhenamkhanen saw Atemu's head jerk back, his eyes snappingopen, a frightened look on his face. He watched, holding tightly to emotions that threatened to wash over him, as the fear suddenly disappeared, replaced by surprise in his son's eyes. Meeting his gaze, Atemu started to struggle to his feet only to have the woman turn on him before he got very far.

"And you can just sit down!" she snapped as she stabbed a finger in his direction. Startled, he sat back down and stared at her with wide eyes.

"And what in Danu's name is that thing around your neck anyway?" she continued irritably

Seth snapped, "How dare you speak to the prince that way, woman!"

"What did you say?" She snapped back as she swung around to face Seth, surprising him into stepping away from her.

Akhenamkhanen watched in bemusement as the strange man raised his eyes toward the ceiling. Shaking his head he said, as he rubbed the center of his forehead as if struck by a sudden pain, "I apologize. She tends to be cranky after casting a couple of spells."

Smiling, Akhenamkhanen nodded his head slightly toward the woman. "We will not hold any anger for such behavior directed toward us since your emotions were caused as a result of protecting our son and heir." Nodding toward Atemu he continued less formally, letting a touch of humor slip into his voice. "The thing around my son's neck is the Millennium Puzzle, one of seven items forged to protect my lands."

Glancing at the group she said, nodding toward the Rod and Eye, "These are also Millennium items?"

"Yes." Glancing at Mahado to make sure he was standing on his own, Akhenamkhanen stepped over to his son, crouching down to gently touch his cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Atemu nodded, "I feel fine, father." A quizzical look crossed his face. "How long was I out?"

"Not long at all." Mahado answered.

The quizzical look deepened as Atemu glanced at Seth and Akhenaden. Akhenamkhanen watched his eyes suddenly widened as he turned back to whisper, "Isis!" He cringed slightly. "When you were hearing petitioners?"

Akhenamkhanen nodded. "Yes. She saw you both being attacked. We came as quickly as we could but," he looked up at the still glowering woman with a smile, "it seems you were already well guarded, my son."

---------------------------------------

Ciorstag did not return the smile, the buzz the healing spell had created in the back of her head souring her mood. She felt confused by the boost of power that had amplified her spell. When she had seen the damage done to the boy her only hope had been to smooth away the terror in his eyes and ease his passage into his next life. When her hands had touched him, however, the Puzzle had latched on to her magic and pulled her to where a healing spell had a chance to save the boy's life. There was no doubt the boy would have died without the Puzzle's guidance; she was good at casting healing spells but not that good.

The magic coming from the Millennium Puzzle was unlike any she had used before. Magic had always struck her as simply a tool, inert until she shaped it. Admittedly, the magic she was able to tap into was more suitable for light alignment spells than dark, but the magic had never anticipated her need.

However, the Millennium Puzzle had anticipated her need, had wanted her to save the boy.

How could that be?

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the boy trying to climb to his feet again.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"I need to get back." he said, pausing to crouch with his back braced against the column.

Before she could respond, a voice said quietly, "Ciorstag, I don't think there's a choice here."

Turning, she found Gaighdon looking at her with an apologetic but stubborn look on his face.

The look he got when he knew he was right and was going to knock some sense into her.

She hated that look.

"Gaighdon, he's not healed! The spell is simply holding him together until his body can recover from the trauma of being nailed to that column!"

"I'm aware of that!" he snapped. As Ciorstag glared at him, she suddenly realized his clothing was soaked with blood across the front and side. For a moment, she was afraid the blood might be his until she saw his gaze was free of pain. She watched him rub the center of his forehead again before he said in a calmer voice. "I think this is like the situation your brother was in when Eirenea's seer had the vision he was dead. Remember how he was forced to appear before the council of chieftains, even though he was almost delirious with fever, because not to appear would have shaken the stability of the clans?"

She did remember and as she thought back found that the argument she had with her brother had the same feel as the one she was having now with this boy.

Gaighdon gestured to the group of men standing around them. "They were not expecting to find him alive, that much was obvious from the looks on their faces when they got here." He turned to the boy's father and said, "I am assuming the vision this Isis had was not a private one?"

The man shook his head. "No," he said with a barely audible sigh as he stood, "It was not." Ciorstag frowned at the man as she saw a look of resignation settle on his face. She could almost see in his eyes the effort it was taking him to bury the instinct of a parent to protect one's child.

Gaighdon turned back to her. "You know how fast rumors travel out from court, Ciorstag."

Ciorstag shook her head angrily. She glanced at the boy, now on his feet and leaning against the column, hiding the stain of blood, a similar look to Gaighdon's now on his face.

"He is correct." he said in a voice both apologetic and surprisingly mature in its resolve. "I must appear before the people to assure them I am all right. Isis' visions from the Millennium Tauk are powerful and accurate. If nothing else, I need to reassure her."

Seeing a flaw in Gaighdon's argument Ciorstag said, "If her visions are so accurate then why did you not know he was alive?" she said glancing at the father.

"Isis does not completely control the Tauk, it sometimes only shows fragments of an event." the boy's companion said in a tired voice, swaying slightly as he spoke.

"I can keep the spell stable until you recover enough to finish it." Gaighdon said as he caught the companion's arm to keep him upright.

Meeting the eyes of the boy's father Ciorstag said firmly, "I am not happy with this." Seeing that he was not happy either, but bound by circumstance in allowing it, Ciorstag added with a sigh, "But I do understand the necessity." Reaching into the small pack attached to her tunic belt she pulled out the vial of red medicine the Dain had given her and tossed it to the boy's companion. "Take a sip of that, it will revive you for awhile," she said before adding, as she gave him a critical look, "since it appears you need to be cleaned up as much as he does."

She glanced around at the carnage spread across the room and said with a shake of her head, "And if I ever say they have swords again, Gaighdon, just remind me of this. What a mess!"

-------------------------------------------------

"...land the Scotia came from."- One of the origin myths of the Celtic people was that the tribes, as they moved west after leaving their homelands in "Ancient Scythia", stopped in Egypt for a time and served as mercenaries for the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh gave the hand of his daughter, Scota, to the leader of the tribes before the tribes continued on in their wanderings. In the myth it is from Scota that Scotland gets its name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun**

**Author: Dragonwrangler**

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: Please.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do not make any money from these stories and only write them for my own entertainment and the entertainment of any who wishes to read them.**

-------------------------------------------

Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

Chapter Two

Ciorstag slowly pulled her awareness out of the healing spell and regarded Atemu as he too rose up from the spell's trance. Crouched before him she watched him blink a few times before his sight turned outward, his crimson eyes slowly focusing on her.

It had taken longer than she would have liked to move Atemu to the palace, the confusion in the courtyard demanding the attention of Atemu's father. Taking advantage of the delay Ciorstag spent most of the time cleaning the blood off Atemu so she could get a good look at the wound. She also took a moment to show Gaighdon what part of the spell she needed him to hold in place while she recovered some of her strength.

Once she had finished, the wearer of the Millennium Eye informed them that, outside of the prince's attackers and his guard, everyone who had been within the temple during the attack were alive but completely unaware of their surroundings. Offering her help, she scanned one of the priest's minds for a presence but, like the young man named Seth, was unable to find any trace of the man's soul. Atemu's father had finally left behind Akhenaden and Set to organize the care of the victims and uncover the purpose for the attack against the temple and the prince.

Ciorstag stood up and crossed her arms, watching Atemu's eyes carefully as they track her movement. She had kept a loose touch on the spell as they made their way to the palace and knew Atemu had been in considerable pain by the time they had passed within the palace walls.

Atemu had not allowed himself to show the pain as he walked through the palace; only letting a grimace slip past his control when he reached his own quarters and dropped onto the cushioned bench he now sat on.

"How do you feel?" she asked, guessing she would not get an honest answer.

He surprised her by answering, "Like I've been trampled by a herd of cattle." He smiled ruefully and shrugged before saying, "However it is not as painful as I would have thought."

She let her senses spread out beyond the healing spell and found that his pain had dropped slightly, although that may have been caused by the spell being stabilized. She found herself grinning at him as she said, "Well, just give it time." He slumped a little before she added in a more serious tone, "I will tell you that you can't strain any of those muscles near the wound. The spell will absorb a great deal of normal movements without difficulty but if you pull too hard it will rip that wide open. If the spell pulls apart before your body can anchor the cut together it will not be possible to close the wound again."

"How long will he need to be careful?" Mahado asked as he stepped into view, Gaighdon standing behind him. Ciorstag had not realized they had come into the room.

"The spell will speed up his healing but I would still give it six or seven days." Ciorstag turned to face Mahado and said, "After he's cleaned up the wound should probably be tightly wrapped to keep him from accidentally pulling anything."

"Which muscles should he not strain?"

Ciorstag turned and found three girls, no older than Atemu or Mahado, had slipped into the room. One stopped to stand beside her facing Atemu, arms crossed, while the other two moved to the opposite side of the bench. She noticed Atemu's demeanor lighten as the girls encircled him.

"I assume it's the muscles around where the blood is smeared, correct?" The girl continued cautiously, nodding at the blood that had spread past the spell when Ciorstag had switched with Gaighdon upon reaching the palace.

"Yes."

Turning to Ciorstag, she asked again, glancing at Atemu out of the corner of her eyes, "And those are the muscles he should not strain?"

Suddenly understanding what the girl was asking and why, Ciorstag smiled and said, "Correct. None of those muscles should be strained, and that includes the back muscles. Other than that, he is fine"

Relief flooded the girl's face as she nodded to Ciorstag.

Turning back to Atemu the girl said, amused as comprehension suddenly filled Atemu's face, "Well, it seems your bed will be a bit cold for the next several days, husband!"

"It will not!" Atemu stated indignantly.

The girl leaned forward and purred. "Oh yes it will, and if you try to find another to warm your bed it will stay cold for much long than that."

Atemu glare at the girl but Ciorstag could see there was little force behind it. He was biting the edge of a smile, his eyes now dancing with a challenging look, his pain apparently forgotten. She stared back at him with an equal mix of challenge and mirth on her face. They stared at one another, oblivious to those around them until Atemu broke eye contact. With a sigh, he fell across the bench, dramatically throwing his arms wide. "What is left for me to do, then?" he said in mock despair.

He blinked in surprise as the smaller of the two girls behind the bench suddenly bent over him. "You did promise to teach me to play Senet when you were not busy with duties, husband"

The third girl leaned over and added, "Yes husband. And you also promised a quiet trip down the Nile for us."

"Appropriately covered, of course." chimed the first.

Atemu propped himself on his elbows and opened his mouth to speak to the girl before him but stopped at the sight of the calculating look on her face. "What?" he asked cautiously.

She stood staring at him with arms still crossed before turning to look at Mahado. Mahado started and seemed torn between either bowing to her or backing away. Ciorstag fought a smile. This was beginning to feel like those long winter days when she and her sister by law would stir up the court to entertain themselves.

The men always dreaded those day.

The girl let Mahado hang a few moments longer before giving a long suffering sigh and said, "I suppose I will have to put him in your care to get him cleaned up, Mahado. You won't put the wrong ideas in his head."

"I can clean myself, wife!" Atemu shouted in protest, although it was obvious he was enjoying the game his wife had started.

Swinging her gaze back to her husband, she said "Not the mess on your back you can't." Without breaking her gaze with Atemu she stated, "Mahado!"

"As soon as I can, Ifenete!" he almost shouted.

"Mahado!" Atemu looked at him in amused astonishment.

Giving Atemu a slightly guilty look he nodded at the girl and said, "You may be destined to become Horus reborn but when she has a son, _she_ will become the mother of a god and I do not wish to be on the wrong side of the mother of a god."

She'll become what?

"She's not yet!" Atemu yelped.

"Oh!" she said delightedly. "And whose fault is that!"

He grinned back at her, "I will have plenty of time over the week to correct that."

"You'll try." She shot back before adding, "Besides, this is probably Amun's way of teaching you the self control of a true Pharaoh. You would not wish to disappoint Amun would you husband?"

With a burst of laughter, Atemu finally gave in. "As you wish, first wife. Since I expect I will be left in your care I will accept for the peace in our household that it is not my place to argue with you on this subject." He threw his arms out and said, "I am yours to command for the next several days." A gleam entered his eyes as he added, "But when those days are up I expect my bed to be more than warm!"

"If you survive the next few days I'm sure that can be arranged." She looked at him a little longer as if waiting for him to do something. She continued to stare at him until a confused look crossed his face before turning to Ciorstag with a sigh.

"I hope you will forgive my husband's manners, since he does not deem it worth his time to introduce his wives to his guests." she said, rolling her eyes.

Dropping his head in defeat, Atemu said through his smile, "When did you give me a chance?"

Ignoring him she said, bowing slightly, "I am Ifenete, first wife of the Crowned Prince." Gesturing to the other two girls she said, "Meskera and Nekhennan share the honor of Prince's wife with me."

"I am named Ciorstag de Dalriada." Nodding toward Gaighdon, who had watched the whole exchange between the couple with an amused, knowing, look, she said, "And this is my cousin, Gaighdon."

Gaighdon bowed low and said, "Thank you for allowing us into your home, Ifenete. Forgive us if we are intruding on your hospitality."

A look of surprise crossed Ifenete's face as she answered, "You saved our husband and our friend. You are hardly intruding on our hospitality."

Turning back to glance at her husband Ifenete said, "The Crowned Prince will be expected to appear before the people before the day grows old. I expect Pharaoh will also wish an audience with all of you. Would you join us in our quarters to refresh yourself before that time, Ciorstag?"

"I would be thankful for that, Ifenete."

Glancing at Mahado Ifenete stated, "You will also see that Gaighdon's needs are met, Mahado."

Smiling, Mahado answered, "Yes, Ifenete."

------------------------------------------

Atemu watched Ifenete and Nekhennan sweep Ciorstag off to the women's private quarters within the Grand Palace, the youngest of his wives, Meskera, skipping ahead to ready a room for their guest.

Each one of his wives had been a political marriage arranged by his father to strengthen those ties he had deemed important to the Kingdom's peace and, much to his surprise, he was fond of each of them, with Ifenete turning out to be his favorite.

When Atemu remembered how much of a pain he considered her when he was younger, he was amazed he was as happy as he was with her now. As the daughter of the High Priest of Amun- Ra, Atemu had met Ifenete several times on his visits to the great temple at Karnak and each time they met, they had argued about everything and anything they could think of. Pitting his mind against Ifenete's fiercely practical one had often resulted in many of their arguments simply degenerating into who could shout the loudest.

However, even though they still fought as they used to, Atemu could not deny Ifenete had proved herself equal to the duties expected of a Great Wife. She had quickly learned his moods and would adjust the household to fit those moods, knowing instinctively when he needed soothing or when he needed someone to vent to. If he could choose Ifenete now, he knew he would never need to worry about his private affairs as he took care of the Kingdom.

However, his upcoming marriage to Dakhamazu, daughter of the Hatti king, could disrupt those plans.

He sighed then winced as a snap of pain flashed across his midsection. He knew he could not fool Ifenete or the others, he knew by the way they had circled him they knew exactly how badly he was hurt, but he felt it his duty to try to distract them from their worry. Therefore, he had acted as if nothing was wrong and was glad when they went along with him, although most of their acceptance of the illusion may have been simply relief. He knew someone of the court would have informed them of Isis's vision almost as soon as she had seen it.

It had also given him an opportunity to shove his own memories of the morning to the back of his mind. He was having a little trouble accepting exactly what he had experienced.

The vision of the sword buried in his body refused to go away.

Straightening, he found Mahado and Gaighdon watching him closely.

Dragging his thoughts from his wives and hoping to distract Mahado and Gaighdon from his pain as well, Atemu asked, "What did your cousin mean when she said in the name of Danu? Who is Danu?"

Surprised by the question, Gaighdon shrugged before saying, "According to the legends of my people, the Tuatha de Danann are descended from the children of a powerful sorceress named Danu who fought in a great battle that destroyed the continent our ancestors originally came from."

"Destroyed?" Mahado asked as he stepped close to Atemu. Gaighdon came up on his other side and the two reached down to pull him to his feet. Atemu gritted his teeth and tried to listen to Gaighdon over the roar of pain from his body as he answered, "Yes. The stories state that the Ard Righ believed the only way to save the world was to destroy the clans and start over. Danu was one who stood against him. It was said that it was a bitter fight that no one was able to win." Atemu saw a concerned look cross Gaighdon's face as he tried to find a comfortable standing position.

"Would you allow us to carry you?" he asked.

Atemu shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "It is not unbearable and this way I will know what to expect later when I will not have either of you to support me." Taking a deep breath he called on the Puzzle to help pushed the pain back to the edge of his awareness and nodded for them to let go. He started walking to the bath he knew would be waiting for him and asked, "Why would a leader destroy his people? How could he think that was the answer?"

"The stories never say. It is possible they refer to a sickness that swept through the land, affecting all that it touched."

Atemu glanced at Gaighdon as he said, "A sickness?"

"Yes. The bards say that something was affecting the people, corrupting them and that the Ard Righ was acting for what he believed was for the good of the people. They never cast him as being evil or wrong, only lost in his sorrow for what had happened to the clans." He shook his head. "The stories are very old and incomplete. We have forgotten what finally caused events to escalate out of control or what caused the land to sink under the sea."

"The bards do say that the Ard Righ still wanders the world searching for a way to raise up the ancient homelands and return the world to the peace it once knew."

Before Atemu could ask how that could be a voice squealed, "My Prince!"

Glancing over his shoulder Atemu saw a familiar ball of energy in the slight form of a girl his own age rushing toward him. He braced for the hug Mana was about to engulf him in when Mahado suddenly caught her around the waist and swung her off her feet. Surprised, she froze in Mahado's embrace, her legs tucked up toward her chest as if she were jumping into one of the garden pools. Mahado held her in the air a moment before cautiously setting her back on her feet. Without letting go Mahado said, "Do you wish to get the Prince in trouble with Ifenete?"

"She never objected to me hugging the Prince before!" Mana answered breathlessly. Gaighdon's sudden laughter drew Mana's attention to him.

Looking at him in surprise she said, "Hello, who are you?" She leaned forward over Mahado's arm to look closer at Gaighdon, adding, "Wow, how did your ears get like that?"

"Mana!" Mahado exclaimed. Atemu tried hard not to laugh.

"What?" she asked innocently, twisting to look up at Mahado.

Still laughing as he answered, Gaighdon said, "My name is Gaighdon de Dalriada and I would guess the same way yours got the way they are."

"Oh! I suppose that would be true." She turned to look at Atemu and was about to speak when her brown eyes grew wide, her hands flying to her mouth. "You are hurt!" she accused.

Smiling, Atemu said, "I think you can let go of her now, Mahado." Stepping closer to Mana, Atemu caught her hands and said as he pulled them down, "I'm all right Mana." He watched her bite her lower lip, her eyes uncertain.

"Are you sure?" she asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I do not believe Gaighdon's cousin would have left the prince's side if he were not." Mahado said.

"No she wouldn't have." Gaighdon said then added under his breath, "And Goddess protect anyone who tried to cross her concerning that.'

"Your cousin?" Mana asked, confused.

"Yes, she cast the spell that saved the prince. She is with Ifenete and the others right now." Mahado answered.

"Oh." She glanced at each of them, still chewing on her bottom lip, before looking down at her hands. Atemu loosened his grip on her wrists, allowing her to slip one hand out to rest it against his chest. Her eyes lost their focus for a moment, then she scrunched her nose and said, "You're not all right, you're using the Puzzle so you can move around!"

"I would be able to tell if he was doing any damage to himself. He is simply blocking some of his pain. You must allow him that." Gaighdon said. Atemu glanced at him in surprise. He had been unaware Gaighdon was still linked into the healing spell until now.

"We would not have let him walk if we thought it would cause him harm Mana." Mahado added.

She slipped her other hand out of his hold and crossed her arms. "Well I don't think you should be up.", she said snapping the heel of her foot down in indignation.

Atemu smiled again but said firmly, "There are things I still need to do today. As soon as I am able I will rest."

"I am sure Ifenete will see to that." Mahado said then added, "You may wish to speak with her and see if she has need of your help, Mana."

"I will." She stated. Leaning forward, she carefully rested her forehead against the crown Atemu wore to gently rub her nose against his. "You will be careful?", she asked softly.

He nodded, "I promise, Mana."

"Good." She straightened and turned to Mahado. "Where will I find Ifenete?"

"In the women's quarters." he answered.

Glancing at Gaighdon, she bowed slightly and said, "I am pleased to have met you, Gaighdon de Dalriada. I hope we will meet again soon." She waved then turned quickly to head back down the hall leading to Atemu's rooms.

"She's an energetic one." Gaighdon said as they continued on their way. "Is she a heka caster? It didn't take her long to catch on that you're using the Puzzle right now."

Atemu nodded. "She actually has the potential to be a very powerful magician. That is if anyone has the patience to put up with her."

"A lot of patience." Mahado said, shaking his head. "May the gods help whoever gets that job."

-----------------------------------------

The low murmur of voices was the only indication of the size of the crowd that had formed outside the palace to see the prince Ciorstag had. When they had passed through the city, she had stayed so focused on Atemu that she had not noticed how large it truly was.

Glancing out of the shadows at the back of the wide balcony that faced an immense plaza Ciorstag realize that the crowd now dispersing back into the city would equal or exceed in size all of the Dunne-sith that had settled in Dalriada. She was amazed that a city at the edge of a desert had the ability to sustain so many.

"Quite a sight isn't it." Gaighdon said as he came up behind her.

"Yes it is." Turning Ciorstag spotted Atemu as he settled into a chair set slightly behind his father as the Pharaoh entertained. As she watched him she asked, "How is he holding up?"

"Surprisingly well. He seems to have figured out how to use the Puzzle to manage the pain."

She looked at Gaighdon in surprise. "Really?"

Gaighdon nodded. "I don't believe he is completely aware of what he is doing. He appears to have some conscious control over the Puzzle but the rest he just does instinctively."

"It certainly is an unusual talisman." Ciorstag said. " I can't think of anything in the Bardic records that mention one with power like I sensed from the Puzzle."

"Mahado said a little about that while we were cleaning up. He said that each Millennium item has a specific purpose, the Eye gives one the ability to read another's thoughts, the Rod the ability to control a person, and so on. But no one is sure exactly what the Puzzle does besides being able to unite the power of the other six."

"And they were made to defend this Kingdom?" She stared at the prince a moment, adding, " It sounds like a heavy weight for one as young as Atemu to carry."

"No, not for him." Gaighdon said thoughtfully. "He seems to be one of those who were born to carry such responsibilities."

She glanced back at Gaighdon and suddenly realized he had changed his blood-splattered clothing for a crisp white kilt and open collared, sleeveless shirt, the golden dragon torc and arm tattoo that marked him as a council chieftain now clearly visible. His eyes had been lined with the same black substance that one of Ifenete's handmaidens added to hers, making his amber colored eyes even more expressive. She smiled as she teased, "You'll have to wear that when we return home, Gaighdon. I believe Moira would enjoy seeing you in it."

"It certainly is more comfortable in this heat, as I'm sure that is.", he said, gesturing at the thin pleated sheath dress Meskera had given her to wear. He gave her a sideways glance as he continued, "And I suppose you're going to tell her everything, aren't you."

"Do you really believe she won't get it out of you eventually? Besides, she's grown used to you getting into this kind of trouble. And considering those two are no older than your own sons I believe she will understanding why you did it." She shook her head, still smiling, as she added, "You'll have to do worse than that for her not to renew vows at Bhealltainn."

Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye, Ciorstag turned and found the man Atemu's father had introduced upon their arrive to the palace as his Chief Vizier Siamun approaching them. As he reached them, Ciorstag and Gaighdon bowed, surprising the man slightly. Before she could speak Gaighdon said, "Chief Vizier, please convey to Pharaoh our thanks for allowing us to continue to aid your prince." As they straightened, Ciorstag gave him a curious look, sensing there was more he wished to say. He glanced at her a moment before continuing, "However we ask for your tolerance. We are unfamiliar with the ways of Pharaoh's court and hope that you will convey our apologies if, in our ignorance, we cause offense to anyone."

Ciorstag could see in the man's eyes the smile that she assumed hid beneath the fabric that covered the lower half of his face. She guessed the man could easily hide all of his emotions, allowing him to give the facts of a matter without tainting the thoughts of the one receiving them: a valuable talent for an adviser. "It was suspected that you may not be at ease with the protocols that are expected of others. I have been asked to answer questions you may have and give some instructions that will help you feel a little more comfortable." He looked at them with a critical eye, a sharp intelligence showing that little escaped his attention. "I suspect, though, that you are familiar with the basic rituals of a royal court. " He turned toward Ciorstag as he said, "I believe it was your brother who was said to lead your people?"

She smiled and answered, "Yes. My brother has led our clan, the Duine-sith, for many years, inheriting the leadership from our father some time ago." She gestured to the lavish décor of the palace. "Pharaoh's court, however, is beyond anything we have experienced." She frowned slightly as she tried to remember something she had learned when she was a child. "If I understand what the Scotia traders taught us the title of Pharaoh has a different meaning than that of Ard Righ. That this is something more than simply a royal court."

Gaighdon added, "We also do not know how to address him properly for no one has told us his name"

Siamun shook his head, "We do not speak Pharaoh's name in his presence. Pharaoh lives in both our world and that of heaven. He is Horus, beloved of the Aten; it is he who keeps the world in balance. In a sense the palace is a temple and it would be unthinkable to us to address him as other than Pharaoh for we do not have the right to speak directly to a god."

Remembering Mahado's comment about Atemu and Ifenete Ciorstag asked, "Who is Horus?"

A glint of humor sparkled in the Vizier's eyes. "You truly are strangers to these lands."

Gaighdon laughed softly, "We had no idea that we would end up in your kingdom. We would have been more prepared if we had."

"I believe you would have." Siamun answered. He continued by saying, "The story of Horus is quite long but since I believe you wish to know how Pharaoh and Horus can be one I will tell you this much. Horus protects us from the chaos that the god Seth brought into the world. Without Horus the world and the people of the sun would have been utterly destroyed."

"But because the chaos that lies at the edge of existence will always be, Horus was reborn within Atemu's father when he became Pharaoh, as he had done with Pharaoh's father. And when the ba of Pharaoh dies then Horus will be reborn within the Crowned Prince when he ascends, allowing Horus to protect us as he always has."

Ciorstag saw a troubled look crossing Gaighdon's features. A look that Siamun saw as well.

The Vizier gave Gaighdon a quizzical look. "Something about my answer appears to bother you for some reason, iry."

"Iry?" Ciorstag whispered.

Gaighdon shrugged, a little embarrassed, slipping a moment into the language of the clans to say, "Apparently it means guardian. It is how I was introduced after you left with the prince." He turned back to the Vizier and said, "Forgive us." The Vizier nodded his understanding as Gaighdon continued. "It sounds as if you are saying that Atemu will give up his name and who he is when he becomes Pharaoh. This troubles me. To our people, names are all important. A name carries within it everything that you are and will be. To abandon one's true name for a title, to not be allowed to hear or speak ones' true name, is unthinkable."

"Ah, iry." Siamun answered in a serious tone. "He could never abandon his name. For us that is also unthinkable. Without his name, Pharaoh would be barred from entering heaven and his ka would wander eternity, never knowing rest, never knowing peace, unable to experience ever again the pleasures of life that exists all around it. It is the ultimate punishment."

Siamun frowned slightly. "I am uncertain how to explain further. I do not know what terms would help ease your mind on this without knowing more about your ways. Perhaps I should say that we all know Pharaoh's name," he gestured toward an elaborately painted wall, pointing to an oval design holding several symbols within, "for it is written throughout the Kingdom for all to see and honor. We simply do not speak it within his presence."

Gaighdon smiled slightly and shook his head, "I am not sure that I understand but you have reassured me that my fears are perhaps unfounded." He shrugged and turned to Ciorstag. She smiled, suddenly understanding his worry. The naming of one's children and aiding that child to find their adult name was perhaps the greatest responsibility of a parent. One Gaighdon would be facing in a few months when he gave his oldest son the name the boy would carry into the adult world.

Turning to meet the Vizier's gaze Ciorstag asked, "Will there be anything expected of us for the rest of the day?" She could hear music beginning to fill the room as a troupe of acrobats moved about, entertaining the crowd within.

The Vizier shook his head. "Actually, Pharaoh asked nothing more of you until tomorrow when he will meet with all who survived the attack at the temple in the presence of the Priests of Wedju. He hopes that some sense may be made of what happened. All Pharaoh wishes of you tonight is that you both partake in his hospitality and become more comfortable with your new surrounding."

"I can also give you some idea of what you can expect tomorrow during your meeting with Pharaoh." He bowed slightly before adding. "At your convenience, of course."

Ciorstag nodded and said, "We are yours to instruct, Chief Vizier."

-------------------------------------------

Sleep circled around the edge of Atemu's awareness, not quite within his reach. He was not concerned that he could not sleep; he found that sleep was not what he wished for tonight. His mind kept trying to review the events of the day and he kept pushing them back: and his body continued to inform him that he had seriously abused it and that he was going to pay for the days events tomorrow while in audience with his father.

He rolled onto his side, relieving the pressure against the wound on his back. He had stripped off the wrap of bandages that had kept him from moving too much but he was still finding it difficult to settle on a comfortable position.

He needed a distraction so his mind and body would give him peace.

As he curled up, suddenly afraid of what his mind would show him in his dreams, he heard footsteps whispering across the tiles behind him. Atemu did not tense at the sound and found himself a little surprised until he drowsily recognized the footsteps.

"Ifenete?"

He started to turn but she had already slipped under the sheets and molded her body to his, preventing him from rolling onto his back. She slid an arm around his waist, her hand briefly brushing against the scar the sword had left behind. She snuggled as close as she could against his back, her breath tickling the short hairs at the back of his neck.

"I thought the idea was to keep me from thinking suggestive thoughts, first wife."

A sigh slipped across his neck. "I know you summoned a Ka monster to protect yourself and Mahado. I know you will not have the strength tonight to follow through with your thoughts."

"Ah." Atemu breathed. They lay silent for a while, their breathing even and slow. Finding comfort in his wife's presence Atemu began to drift into gentle dreams but something kept pulling him back from the edge of the dreams. He opened his eyes and stared at the moonlight spilling into the room through the thin window. He felt Ifenete's arm tightening once again against his chest.

"What it is?" he asked softly.

For a moment there was no answer, as if she had truly fallen asleep, but then her voice whispered, "I had forgotten this part of being the wife of a prince."

"What part?" he asked, curiously.

She was silent a moment before answering in a voice he had to strain to hear. "Of you returning home covered in your own blood."

The words moved around his mind and he knew he should give her some words of comfort but none reached his lips. Silence settled over them and Atemu found himself drifting again when his wife's voice gently teased, "No words, husband?" Her voice betrayed her with a slight quiver.

Watching the moonlight's slow passage through the room he finally said, "I cannot change who I am." A sigh slipped past his lips. "And I can make no guarantee that this will not happen again." He felt her turn her head to bury it against the bed.

"Ifenete?"

A slight growl answered him. That was not the reaction he was expecting. He tried to twist around again but her hold became tight, holding him in place. "You do know," she said, her voice slightly muffled, "most husbands would feel it appropriate to lie in an attempt to keep their wife from worrying about them."

"True, but you have me as your husband." He paused a moment before asking curiously, "Would you want me to be like other husbands?"

She suddenly pulled herself up, propping her weight on one arm, so she could lean over to look him in the eye. Her movement had pushed the sheets back, allowing him to see her intricately braided black hair; and following the braids that had fallen forward over her shoulders, he found his gaze settling on the gentle swell of her breasts that was now brushing against his side.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What?" He looked up at her face, forcing a look of innocence onto his own.

"I am attempting to have a serious conversation with you.," she said.

"Then why did you move?" he asked in perfect honesty.

She suddenly laughed and shook her head a moment before leaning against him to bury her face against his neck. He twisted under her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her against him.

"You weren't supposed to be able to act on those thoughts tonight, husband!" she said, still laughing.

"Believe me," he said, "you're quite safe from me having my way with you tonight, as much as I might wish it!"

She pushed back a moment to look at him, concern filling her face. His smile grew tender as he reached up to touch her cheek. "I can endure this pain for I need to you here. I do not wish to be alone tonight." For a moment the memories of the morning washed through him, memories he did not wish to view just yet. He met her eyes, pleading silently.

"Why did you not ask for one of us?" she asked as she laid back down on him, her head coming to rest against his chest.

He absently stroked her cheek, as he answered, "I didn't know I needed you." He stared at the ceiling a moment before saying, "But you knew, didn't you."

"I am your wife. Of course I did." She was silent a moment then said softly, her breath caressing his skin, "And I needed to hear the beating of your heart." She sighed in contentment and fell silent.

He squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Settling back, he continued to look at the ceiling awhile before saying to himself, "And you're much more comfortable than the sheets."

A groan slipped out of Ifenete before she replied, "After tonight you're definitely sleeping alone, husband."

-----------------------------------------

Ard Righ- High King

Tuatha de Danann (Irish)- People of the Goddess Danu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun**

**Author: Dragonwrangler**

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: Please.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do not make any money from these stories and only write them for my own entertainment and the entertainment of any who wishes to read them**

--------------------------------------

Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

Chapter Three

Atemu shifted in his seat, trying to ease the sharp pain that stabbed across his back without attracting the attention of the audience of officials that flanked the Chief Vizier as he gave Pharaoh his morning report. Atemu knew the officials were there to see him, his father intending to reinforce his survival to those who had been present during Isis's vision.

When the Chief Vizier conveyed to him Pharaoh wished him to sit in during the morning meeting, and casually mentioned others would be attending when traditionally it was only Siamun and his scribes who reported to Pharaoh, Atemu knew his presence was mandatory. Discovering that Siamun had also discussed his ability to appear in front of an audience with Ciorstag before coming to him, Atemu decided not to have himself wrapped in bandages as he had the evening before. He allowed his dressers to cloth him only in a white pleated kilt, blue embroidered apron, and heavy beaded collar. That way he was sure his wounds would be visible for the officials to inspect.

Atemu knew he had made the right choice when he glanced into the throne room before entering. His father sat on the golden throne dressed in the formal regalia of Pharaoh, heavily embroidered linen- his name stitched in the sacred writing across his shoulders, the tall double crown of the upper and lower kingdoms upon his head, the crook and flail crossed against his chest.

His father was out to make a lasting impression with these men.

It had been difficult to fake an easy stride into the audience room with his side already burning in pain by the time he had reached the throne room but, somehow, he managed it. The surprised looks on the officials faces as they watched him from their bowed position gave him the encouragement he needed to reach his chair, slightly behind and to the side of his father's. Sitting in that chair, though, had proved more difficult, he had to find ways to shift without really moving, and the longer the meeting went on the less likely that was becoming. Before he was unable to hide his discomfort any longer though, he caught a subtle gesture from his father, a slight twitch of the flail held in his right hand. Chief Vizier Siamun bowed his head a little more in acknowledgement and effortlessly closed his report. The scribes gathered their notes before leading the way out of the room, followed by the officials, then Siamun. Atemu held himself still, waiting for a chance to move, and was about to rise as the last official left the room when his father stated, "Siamun."

Biting down hard to keep himself silent, Atemu watched the Chief Vizier stop to take a papyrus from one of the scribes before he made his way back to the throne. Atemu could see his father relax, setting the flail and crook down in his lap, before turning to speak.

"You can move around now if you wish." His father turned back to Siamun and smiled fondly. "I'm sure we can trust our Vizier not to tell anyone of your true condition."

"Of course you can, my prince!" Siamun said as he stepped to the side of the throne, his eyes sparkling with humor. "Your secrets are always safe with me."

With a guilty smile, Atemu stretched his legs out and answered, "I know that, I just wasn't sure what you both expected of me."

His father chuckled, nodding at his attire. "That was certainly more than I expected, my son, and I apologize for putting you through this. How did you slip past Ciorstag dressed like that?"

"Oh, I doubt I did. I'm sure either Ciorstag or Gaighdon are listening."

"Listening?" Siamun asked, curious.

Pushing himself out of the chair Atemu answered as he walked slowly to one edge of the platform the throne sat on, rubbing the small of his back. "Yes, Gaighdon somehow keeping his senses attached to the spell to make sure I did not damage myself yesterday." Turning he caught a slight frown cross his father's face. "Why does that make you unhappy father?" Atemu asked.

Pharaoh's frown deepened. "We do not know who they are. They should not be in the thoughts of the Crowned Prince, Atemu."

Scowling slightly, Atemu said, "They are not in my thoughts and I have no reason not to trust them."

"But what reason do you have to trust them?" Siamun asked in an even tone. "Yes, they saved your life but why were they in the temple when it was attacked?"

Atemu thought a moment. In truth, he had none, only an instinctive feeling that they would not betray him in any way. He also knew Mahado felt the same way as he and, of the two of them; Mahado would have been the one who would have sensed any spell work used to influence them. Walking back to his chair he dropped into it and stated, "I do not, I just trust them." Looking at his father he asked, in a voice he recognized as a little surly but not caring much that it did, "If you did not trust them father, then why did you have Siamun ask Ciorstag if I was well enough to be at a meeting?"

A surprised look crossed Pharaoh's face as he glanced at Siamun. Siamun shrugged before saying, "Not much escapes the sharp mind of your son, my Pharaoh."

Smiling slightly Pharaoh said, looking over at Atemu, "No, it does not." Having only started to feel comfortable sitting beside his father in council during the last few months Atemu felt a small glow of pride at the subtle praise from the two men.

"I was unaware of the extent of the spell that was used to heal you." Pharaoh added. "I feel as you do about them, Atemu, but," he shrugged, "I am also Pharaoh. My feelings do not matter in regards to the safety of my son and heir."

Atemu sagged a little, the glow fading. He said softly, "I have no wish to distrust everyone who becomes close to me."

"And I hope you do not. I just ask that you sometimes distance yourself and make sure that the people you have placed your trust in have given you more that just a feeling." Pharaoh said, a sad look of understanding crossing his face. "And, as I said, I do not distrust them. I only ask that you be a little wary of them for now."

Atemu nodded and sighed, feeling as if the weight of the crown he wore grew slightly, as his father turned back to his Chief Vizier.

"Has a message been sent to the High Priest of Amun?" he asked Siamun.

Siamun nodded. "I sent several messengers last night. He was to inspect the temple at Abydos within the next few days before he returned to Thebes. However, without a priest here able to give us his itinerary, it is only guesswork as to his exact location. I did place a warning within the message that he may wish to strengthen his guard against attack."

Thinking of Ifenete's attachment to her father Atemu asked, "Do you thing he may be in danger?"

Siamun shook his head. "We do not know. Until what happened at the Temple is understood it seemed best to assume that he may."

Glancing down at the sheet of papyrus in his hand, Siamun continued. "The priests who were not currently serving their temple duties have been notified to return and should be able to help shed light on what may have happened." Looking back up at Pharaoh he said, "The Iry of Wedju wished to talk to some of them before he left the Temple."

"Has the Iry sent word as to when he would return to the Palace?"

The Vizier shook his head, his eyes grim. "He sent a messenger early this morning to have Isis join him at the Temple. The messenger did not know when the Iry plans to return but he did say that he desires to speak with you privately before the Priests meet in full council. He said it was in regards to the Millennium Ring."

"The Ring?" Atemu started at the dangerous tone in his father's voice. "Did he say exactly what he wishes to discuss?"

"No, he did not."

Atemu watched his father's grip tighten on the flail as Siamun stood patiently beside him, an unreadable expression firmly in place. Atemu vividly remembered the event two years ago, that had led to the deaths of the holders of the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Rod.

Something dark had happened on that day when the keeper of the Millennium Ring had suddenly turned traitor and tried to kill Pharaoh. The keeper of the Millennium Rod had blocked the spell he cast, though.

Blocked at the cost of his own life.

It was at that moment Seth had become a Priest of Wedju when he had grabbed the Rod from the dead keeper and used its power against the Rings' to protect Pharaoh. Seth managed to overwhelm the man's ka long enough of the rest of the Priests to deal with him and had ended up unconscious but otherwise unharmed by the experience.

Atemu had asked him after he awoke why he had done such a brave and utterly reckless thing as attempting to use a Millennium Item. Set could not answer beyond saying it seem the only choice at the time.

Watching his father Atemu saw similar thoughts stirring the Pharaoh. He met his father's gaze and knew the message behind it.

I trusted him as well.

Pharaoh sighed then said, "As soon as he arrive, Siamun, have him report directly to me."

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

-------------------------------------------

It was not long before Atemu was allowed to slip back to his own rooms to see to his guests before he was summoned back to council. He knew when the Priests of Wedju finally met it would be a long meeting and he was going to be hard pressed to control the pain in his side.

Rest for Atemu, though, was not an option. His position as Crown Prince bound his life to expectations that had been set down long before he had been born.

He was beginning to regret appearing without the bandages, they were uncomfortable but they had kept him from slouching. His back felt as if it were pulling apart and the front of the wound when he twisted to find a position to ease the pain in his back only got worse. And nothing he did was reliving the pain between the two.

Atemu was amazed neither Ciorstag nor Gaighdon had appeared when he swallowed a sudden whimper of pain that almost made it past his lips.

He stopped a moment to lean against a column while he regained his composure, calling again on the Puzzle for aid, when a movement of blue caught his eye. Glancing down the corridor, he found his cousin Seth, his head down and without the tall blue headpiece adorned with the rearing cobra on the front band that usually covered his brown hair, heading toward the throne room. He appeared half-asleep and, knowing Seth, he probably was. Only recently been granted the rank of High Priest, Seth would not have allowed himself to sleep while assisting the Iry at the temple, would have seen it his duty to expend all his energies in the duties he had been assigned.

Atemu suspected Akhenaden had sent Seth back to the palace in the hope that he might take a few moments to rest.

That was not likely to happen.

Pushing away from the column, Atemu said softly, "Seth?"

Seth stopped in the middle of the corridor. It was a moment before the tall priest met Atemu's gaze, and a moment longer before he reacted to what he saw.

"My Prince!" he said in surprise as he dropped to one knee.

Smiling fondly as he stepped over to Seth, Atemu asked, "What brings you back to the palace, Seth?" Atemu said as he reached out to help the Priest to his feet.

As he rose to his feet, Seto asked, glancing at the sword wound, "You're all right?"

Atemu nodded. "I'm fine." He looked Seth over as he said, "Actually, I may be in better shape than you, cousin."

Seth raised an eyebrow before smiling ruefully. "The Iry sent me back to inform Pharaoh the Priests will be able to gather this afternoon." He ran a hand through his hair as he continued. "Most of those visiting the temple have recovered but the priests…" Atemu watched Seth's blue eyes grow dark. "I couldn't find any trace of their ka. I checked them all" He shook his head as he said softly, "I just don't understand what was done to them."

"So the attack was against the Temple?"

Seth nodded, "It appears so. As far as we can tell, you were just in the way."

Atemu frowned. "Did he mention what connect this has with the Millennium Ring?"

A look of confusion crossed Seth's face. "The Ring? I was not aware the Ring was involved in this. I thought it was still sealed in Wedju Temple."

"I don't know that there is a connection but Akhenaden sent a message to Pharaoh to speak to him in private about the Ring."

"I do not know about that. He did not mention anything in regards to the Ring while I was there." Seth said. Atemu could see the conversation had awakened Seth slightly but he was still beginning to sway a little in weariness. Knowing he had held up Seth long enough that Pharaoh would not miss the condition Seth was in, Atemu smiled and stepped out of his way.

His father would know how to deal with the stubborn Priest.

"I guess if we are meant to know, we will be told. Forgive me for delaying you, Seth."

Seth bowed, smiling slightly. "There is no need for that, my prince. I am always at your service."

Atemu nodded as he answered, "Thank you, Seth."

Leaving Seth to make his report, Atemu, upon reaching his rooms, went in search of his guests. Crossing through one of the rooms, he headed toward the shadows cast by the fabric that had been pulled away from an arch leading into the central courtyard. He could hear voices and laughter and, reaching the shadows, stopped to watch the scene playing out under the shade of the eastern wall.

Ifenete was deep in conversation with Ciorstag, their heads leaning toward one another as Ciorstag examined a length of fabric Atemu recognized as one woven by Ifenete and Meskera. Across from them Atemu could see Nekhennan had wedged herself between Mahado and Gaighdon and was unabashedly flirting with both, causing Mahado to blush with embarrassment while Gaighdon playfully countered her advances, with Mana and Meskera shouting encouragement Mahado's way. He could tell from the slight tensing of their shoulders that several of the handmaidens were trying not to laugh in response to the shouts. Atemu knew several of them were more than a little interested in Mahado.

Although Atemu knew Nekhennan, given the chance, would lay the first claim on Mahado.

Atemu began to step toward the group when Gaighdon turned from Nekhennan to meet his gaze for a brief instant. This time he sensed the once over Gaighdon gave him before the man turned away, shouting a suggestion at Mana that sent the girl into a fit of laughter. Atemu stopped, an odd sense of uncertainty filling him. Within that casual touch had been a gentle push away from the group, a feeling that reminded Atemu of his father sending him off to bed when he was a child. His instinct was to ignore the push, to do his duty as host and see to his guests and to follow his father's advice to be wary but something deep down decided that, for once, he had the right to do as he wished. His wives were more than capable of taking care of Gaighdon and Ciorstag; watching the ease that they had become part of the small group Atemu considered his friends, he could see that there really was no need for him to appear right now.

Atemu shook his head and smiled. He had a suspicion that if he ignored the push he might just be dragged to his bed by his guest with his wives backing them up. He already knew neither Gaighdon or Ciorstag would be stopped by such a simple thing as his status as Crowned Prince.

Deciding it would be best to avoid such a scene, Atemu turn and headed for bed, feeling a surprising lack of guilt at his actions.

He wished he could dismiss his pain that easily.

------------------------------------------------

The light of the midmorning sun had slowly reduced the shade in the courtyard, sending the prince's harem back into the palace to wait out the hottest part of the day. Gaighdon spoke swiftly to Ciorstag to inform her of Atemu's condition as she passed with the rest of the harem before speaking to Mahado as he watched her depart.

"Do you know when Pharaoh will call on us to appear before him, Mahado?" he said as he turned to glance at the youth. He found Mahado looking up at him but it was obvious his thoughts were elsewhere. He had a look similar to what Ciorstag referred to as a thought storm. She often had that look when she was on the edge of puzzling out a particularly difficult spell.

Feeling almost guilty for interrupting his thoughts, Gaighdon asked softly, "Mahado?"

The question startled Mahado. Gaighdon watched his reaction in amusement.

"You've been speaking to me a few moments haven't you?" Mahado said contritely.

Gaighdon shook his head, smiling. "Well, I did begin speaking before I looked to see if you were listening but, yes, a few moments."

"Sorry." Mahado answered. He leaned back to glance at the sky as he asked, "Should we check on the prince and make sure he is resting?" He turned back to Gaighdon. "Or can you tell how he is from here?"

"Ah, you saw him as well. I wondered if anyone else did." Gaighdon answered as he glanced toward the prince's quarters..

Mahado laughed. "I'm sure someone did. Ifenete placed the handmaidens with their backs to the prince's quarters so they would not react to him right away. She wanted to give him the chance to see that you and Ciorstag were fine and that you did not need his attention. I think Meskera was going to be the one to get him to bed if he didn't get the message." Mahado gave Gaighdon a curious look. "What did you tell him that made him smile?"

Gaighdon looked at him in surprise. "What did I tell him?"

Mahado nodded. "Yes. You were checking on him again but the feel of the heka was different." Mahado frowned slightly as he searched for words, "You sent something outward this time."

For a moment, Gaighdon was silent, trying to understand how Mahado could sense that change. "You can feel the difference?" he finally said.

"Yes."

Gaighdon fell silent again.

"Gaighdon, is something wrong?" Mahado asked, his voice uncertain.

Gaighdon shook his head. "No, I'm just trying to understand a few things." he said reassuringly. He smiled as he added. "Our heka training doesn't begin until one reaches your age and yet I believe you may know more of the ways of heka than our Ard Draoidh." He shrugged and nodded toward the arch where Atemu had stood. "It's a trick I've used on my sons to send them to bed when they pretend they can't hear me. It was simply a nudge in the right direction. In regards to your first question, I cannot be sure from here but I believe Atemu is a little restless right now. A visit may help distract him enough to get some rest." Gaighdon frowned slightly, sensing the constant pull of magic Atemu was using to keep the pain in check. "He is in serious need of some right now."

Mahado nodded as he pushed himself to his feet. Leading the way to the prince's quarters Mahado asked, "Why are you the one listening to Atemu? I would think Ciorstag would be the one since it is her spell."

Gaighdon shrugged. "We assumed I would have easier access to the prince than she if something were to happen."

"Yes, you would, but an exception might be made for a healer." Mahado said.

Gaighdon shook his head. "We have already intruded more that courtesy allows. We do not wish to cause any more disruption than necessary."

In the coolness of the hall they found several servants waiting, some crouched down and leaning against the painted wall with jugs of water and beer beside them, some standing in a small group by the door to the prince's quarters speaking in hushed tones. Seeing Mahado, the servants bowed before one, much older than the rest and dressed more formally, stepped up to him to say firmly, "I hope you have come to talk some sense into the Prince, Mahado."

Mahado chuckled softly as he asked, "He threw you out, Hurenmun?"

The man nodded, frowning. "Yes. He will not allow us to do our duties to see to his comfort. I have tried to explain that we can help but he will not listen."

Mahado nodded. "I understand. I will pass on your concerns and make sure that he is comfortable." He gestured to the others. "For now, find time to rest yourselves. You will have little chance of that tomorrow during festival."

Crossing his arms, Hurenmun said, "You will make it clear to him, Mahado that it would be best for him to listen to my advice."

Mahado bowed slightly. "I will Hurenmun."

Gaighdon let the servants pass before saying to Mahado, "He seemed quite upset with Atemu."

Mahado grinned. "Hurenmun has been seeing to the Prince's needs since he was born. He gets a little defensive when the Prince starts changing how things are done."

Reaching the entrance to Atemu's sleeping quarters Gaighdon watched Mahado glance cautiously into the room. He could hear Atemu state, in an irritated tone of voice, "I don't have to be checked on every moment as if I were a child, Mahado. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, no matter what everyone might think around here."

Mahado burst out into sudden laughter.

Looking over Mahado's shoulder, Gaighdon could see Atemu pushing himself upright, surprise slowly filling his expression. "You're laughing at me!" he said in amazement. "I can't believe you'd dare laugh at me!"

Mahado turned to Gaighdon and said, "Restless may not have been the right word." Following Mahado into the room Gaighdon watched Atemu shift to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed. The prince was moving cautiously but he appeared to be no worse than he had been last night. The prince continued to stare at Mahado.

Mahado acknowledged the look by dropping onto a bench and said, "It is your fault you know."

"Yes, but I can't believe you're laughing right at me, Mahado." Atemu repeated, a delighted smile spreading across his face.

"You're the one who said everyone should be equals so..." Mahado returned Atemu's grin and shrugged.

Atemu shook his head, and then waved his hand in an exaggerated but regal manner, "I did, we're equals and you're free to do as you wish, Mahado."

Gaighdon failed to hide his smile as he watched the two acting more the age he believed them to be. He listened as Mahado uttered a few words he did not recognize, words that caused the look of surprise on Atemu's face turn to utter astonishment.

"I can't believe you said that!" Atemu said.

Maybe I don't want to know, Gaighdon thought. He settled in a chair before speaking into the pause that fell between the two.

"Is there a reason you don't have the bandages on, Atemu?"

"Pharaoh had guests." Mahado stated knowingly.

Atemu made a face. "Pharaoh had lots of guests." Atemu fell back down onto the bed and spoke to

the ceiling. "Had to make sure everyone knows I'm still alive."

"If you don't wrap that up soon, you may not be." Gaighdon said.

Both youths turned to him in surprise, Atemu pushing himself back up to meet Gaighdon's gaze, a worried look shadowing his eyes. Gaighdon chuckled to relive some of the tension before saying, "That came out wrong. What I meant was that you're not in any danger right now but that you may not have enough sense to relax when the pain gets severe."

Mahado looked at Atemu with a smile. "That's certainly true."

Atemu dropped back again with a grunt. "You can stay out of this, Mahado." He laced his fingers behind his head and said self-confidently, "Besides, unlike Seth, I do know better than to push myself to exhaustion."

"Ah." Gaighdon raised an eyebrow as he met Atemu's gaze. "Then explain what happened on your way here."

Atemu gave him a guilty look. "You felt that?"

"It was a little hard not to."

A sigh slipped out of Atemu. "Oh, don't let my father hear you say that."

Mahado looked to Gaighdon then Atemu before asking, "Why not?"

Atemu raised his head to look at Mahado. "He's being overprotective."

Mahado thought about that a moment before looking back at Gaighdon.

Gaighdon shrugged. "If it were my family I would certainly be leery of strangers popping out of nowhere and getting involved in a situation they knew nothing about."

"That's what he said." Atemu said, and then yawned.

"Do you know when we will be called before your father?" Gaighdon asked.

"Sometime this afternoon when the Priest of Wedju meet." Atemu said absently as he shifted his arms to rest them at his side. As he shut his eyes he said, "The Iry is due back by then and he will also wish to speak with you."

"Who are the Priests of Wedju?" Gaighdon asked Mahado as Atemu shifted his position on the bed slightly.

"They are the Keepers of the Millennium Items. Akhenaden is the Iry of the Shrine of Wedju and the only one who survived the forging of the seven Items. After the Iry there are four other Millennium holders not including the Prince. Isis holds the Millennium Tauk, Shada- the Ankh, Karim- the Scales, and Seth, who is the High Priest of Wedju and Keeper of the Millennium Rod." Mahado said.

"Who holds the seventh Item?"

"At the moment, no one does." Atemu muttered- his voice groggy, his eyes still closed. He fell silent.

Mahado waited a moment, watching the prince closely before continuing. "There was an incident two years ago with the keeper of the Millennium Ring. I was not there but from what the Prince told me, something corrupted the keeper of the Ring and caused him to try to murder Pharaoh. The other Priests were forced to kill him- because of the Ring's ability to track the location of the other Items, they could not allow him to escape and possibly fall into enemies hands."

"Pharaoh believes it was an attempt by the enemies, defeated by the Items fifteen years ago, to cripple the Kingdom's defenses. He believes they used a type of dark magic unknown to us to possess the keeper of the Ring."

As Mahado stopped speaking, Gaighdon found himself turning toward Atemu. He could sense a change in the magic around Atemu and reached a little deeper than he wished to discover its source. Gaighdon could hear Atemu slow and steady breathing and felt him dropping into a deep sleep. A movement from Mahado pulled Gaighdon's gaze away from the sleeping Prince. He watched Mahado cautiously rise to his feet and step over to the bed. Reaching out, he gently removed the winged crown and the heavily beaded collar. When Atemu did not awaken as Mahado eased the collar out from under his shoulders, Gaighdon realized Mahado had cast a spell that had merged with the magic already active within the youth, knocking the Prince completely out.

Recalling the strange words Mahado had uttered a few moments ago, Gaighdon said, as they left the room, "I'm surprised he allowed you to do that to him."

Mahado shook his head. "He could not ask me directly so he challenged me to do it." A smile tugged his lips. "I doubt he expected me to follow through, though."

--------------------------------------------

"I just received a messenger from the northern Vizier that the Hittite princess will be arriving much earlier than anticipated. She is due to reach Akhentatan the day after festival. Which may be an issue considering the Prince's current condition." the Chief Vizier said as he handed Akhenamkhanen a sheet of papyrus.

Akhenamkhanen scowled slightly as he glanced at the missive. He was not looking forward to this arrival, even without the issues of Atemu's wound and the attack on the Temple, but it had been a vital part of the treaty to help settle the threat the Hittite posed for the Kingdom and the Kingdom's allies. He knew that even after the passage of fifteen year, the Hittite army had yet to recover from the damage the Priests of Wedju had inflicted on it but it was only a matter of time before they rebuilt and allowed their thoughts to turn back towards the fertile lands of the Kingdom.

As Pharaoh, he could not allow that to happen again in his lifetime.

Even if it was at the cost of his son's happiness.

"Have you discussed this situation with our guests?" Akhenamkhanen asked Siamun.

"Not yet. I did not think it appropriate to do so without your permission. I do know that Ciorstag informed Ifenete that the Prince should not indulge in any strenuous activities for at least five more days. "

Akhenamkhanen shook his head as he sighed. "Is there any way to delay them?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"None that would not be obvious, my Pharaoh. And I do not believe she will tolerate any delays."

Settling back into the gold trimmed ebony chair he said, "I will decide how to approach this discussion with our guests after the meeting. Inform Atemu and his household to prepare for the princess's arrival. Also inform the artisans to finish the memorial cartouches so they are ready when she reaches the city."

Siamun nodded then turned to glance at the entrance. One of the guards had slipped out and was now returning to bow before the Pharaoh.

"The Iry of Wedju has entered the city, my Pharaoh."

Akhenamkhanen nodded as he rose from his chair. Turning to Siamun he said, "Inform the Iry he has time to refresh himself and that he will find me within the Shrine of Wedju when he is ready."

"Yes, Pharaoh."

-------------------------------------------

Akhenamkhanen stood in the middle of the dais at the top of the Pyramid of the Ka that filled the interior of Shrine of Wedju. He gazed up at the slabs that contained the image of the three God Monsters, the great Irys of his Kingdom who were said to protect the Kingdom through his will as Pharaoh, inscribed into the angled ceiling of the Shrine. Their carved forms, lit by the great firebrands set at the four corners of the dais, seemed to twist and writhe within the confines of their borders. Somewhere in the past, the knowledge of their names had been lost from the line of Pharaoh's, possibly during one of the rare times of occupation, when the balance of maat was disrupted and the scales had been tipped toward chaos.

It was possible that the last Pharaoh to truly know all their names was the legendary Pharaoh Abydos the Third, said to be unbeaten by any man in the games of war or the Shadows until his death.

Akhenamkhanen prayed to his father, the Aten, that the knowledge of their names would be return if their strength were ever needed again.

Hearing footsteps ascending the southern stairs of the Pyramid, Akhenamkhanen said softly, "I believed this location would best serve the news you have for me, Akhenaden."

Stepping to the top of the dais, the Mehy of Wedju nodded his approval. "Yes, it does." He stopped next to Akhenamkhanen and glanced up at the God Monsters. "How is Atemu?"

"He fares amazingly well. How are you?" Akhenaden asked cautiously.

Frowning, Akhenaden turned to Akhenamkhanen. "Is something wrong?"

Crossing his arms Akhenamkhanen dropped his eyes from the God Monsters to look at the Iry of Wedju. "Siamun mentioned you had information regarding the Millennium Ring."

To Akhenamkhanen's surprise, the Iry gave him a grim smile and shook his head. "Forgive me, brother, I did not consider how that message would sound to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant to convey that I may have found an answer to our problem regarding the Ring."

Curious now, Akhenamkhanen asked, "The Ring had nothing to do with the attack then?"

"The Ring? No. However the attack may have revealed its next Keeper."

"Who?"

"Mahado." Akhenaden turned to pace across the dais as he spoke while Akhenamkhanen stared at him in amazement. "I have been watching Mahado for some time, ever since Khurnaba complain to me that Mahado has moved beyond anything that he could teach him." The Iry stopped a moment to meet his brother's gaze. "The boy absorbs magical formulas and knowledge faster than the desert absorbs rain."

"Even seeing what happened in the temple through Isis's vision I still have no idea how he stopped the assassins and the magician. He should not have had the proper knowledge to do what he did. And yet he did it with an ease even I would have been hard pressed to manage."

"He should have been unconscious when we found him."

Akhenaden resumed his pacing. "There is more. When he cast the spell that stopped the magician, he appears to have had help. I believe he shared his ka with another, that there were two who cast the final spell in the Temple."

"Two kas?" Akhenamkhanen said, stunned. "You mean he's a Spirit Sorcerer?"

"He's certainly on the path to becoming one. With your permission I would like him tested for the Ring when the Priests meet later today."

Akhenamkhanen frowned slightly. "He's a little young to be a Priest of Wedju. Even your son was older than Mahado when he took up the Rod, and you had already begun to groom him for such a position."

"You gave Atemu the Puzzle when he was ten." Akhenaden said.

Akhenamkhanen smiled slightly as he pointed out, "That may be but I did not make him a Priest."

Akhenaden nodded and said, "This is true but I believe Mahado is old enough to become a Keeper. It will also allow him to stay near Atemu when he ascends to Pharaoh. I believe that was one of the reasons you adapted him into your household?"

"Yes, it was." Akhenamkhanen thought a moment then nodded. "You are free to test him in council, although you may need to wait until the discussion of the attack is through. I do not know if I wish to give our guests that much of a demonstration regarding the Millennium Items."

"Do you wish for the meeting to commence at the Palace or at the Dueling Grounds?" he asked Akhenaden.

"It would probably be best to do it at the Dueling Grounds. If something unexpected happens, the damage can be kept to a minimum there. Only Siamun and your guest will be needed; the few who regained their consciousness remember nothing of what happened."

As Akhenaden returned to the spot before the God Monsters, Akhenamkhanen said, "I assume you sent Seth back early to the Palace to get him to rest before the meeting?"

"Were you able to convince him?"

"I convinced him he could serve me best if he was not falling down in exhaustion. He is as stubborn as you are sometimes." Glancing at his brother he said carefully, "Will you ever tell him the truth, Akunadin?"

Grimacing at the use of his true name, he said, "I have already answered that. It was my decision to make." A sign slipped out as he added, "There is no need to continue to go over this." Akhenaden turned to Akhenamkhanen and said, "Unless you intend to tell him yourself?"

"I gave you my word. I will not tell him. I simply do not understand why I must keep such a secret."

Akhenaden looked up at the God Monsters and said, "Because it was the price that had to be paid to keep your peace."

Having no answer to Akhenaden's statement, knowing that it was the truth, Akhenamkhanen turned and left the Temple, leaving the Iry of Wedju staring up at the God Monsters.

------------------------------------------------

Ard Draoidh- (Gaelic) high druid


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

**Author:** Dragonwrangler

**Rating:** M

**Feedback:** Please. (By the way, if anyone out there can correct my Gaelic usage, feel free- I'm still only on my first few lessons (and my doujinshi's keep distracting me) so I still haven't quite figured out when a word needs to be aspirated. Thanks!)

**Author's Notes:** A special thank you to Crimson Eyed Dragon for the review on this story (yay). I figured it wouldn't be to the taste of a lot of people- lol, even I'm not looking for this type of story when I'm skimming through the M- rated ones- but it took on a life of it's own so I thought I'd share it with everyone! Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do not make any money from these stories and only write them for my own entertainment and the entertainment of any who wish to read them.**

-----------------------------------------

Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

Chapter Four

Looking across the vast open room Mahado referred to as the Dueling Grounds, Ciorstag permitted herself a moment of awe at its scale and size. Great columns, painted in brilliant colors, supported a high ceiling within which were slits that allowed light to filter in and the heat to slip out. The center of the space was dominated by a wide raised rectangular platform while at the opposite end of the room from where she entered, a high backed golden throne had been built into the raised dais upon which sat Pharaoh with Atemu, seated in a backless ebony chair, at his side. The Chief Vizier sat on a low bench on the opposite side, a papyrus spread across his lap, a writing utensil in one hand. Before them, the Iry of the Shrine of Wedju stood one step down from the dais on which the throne sat while the other four Priests of Wedju stood on the floor level, including one woman, Isis, robed in white with a golden heart shaped headdress, a golden torc at her throat.

"Impressive." Gaighdon said softly beside her.

"Yes. The Grounds were build for the Priest of Wedju to practice the art of dueling and to improve their connection with their Millennium Items.", Mahado answered as he lead the way into the room.

They walked quickly around the platform to stop between the Priests before the throne. Mahado stepped forward to drop to his knees, bowing forward to rest his forehead against the floor a moment before settling onto his left knee, his head bowed as he said in a strong voice, "Pharaoh- to you life, prosperity, health! - I bring before you, Màileachan naomh Ciorstag NicRigh de Dalriada and Ceann-feadha Gaighdon de Dalriada."

Ciorstag suppressed a smile as Mahado gave their full names and titles. It had not been necessary, in her opinion, but the youth had insisted that it was only proper they be introduced more formally in council. Gaighdon had attempted to give their titles in a translated form but again Mahado insisted it be in their own language.

From the delighted look in his eyes as they recited the information to him and he repeated them back flawlessly, Ciorstag suspected Mahado simply wished to hear the foreign words and their rhythms.

Ciorstag and Gaighdon bowed, having been informed by Siamun that they would not be required to kneel while in the presence of the Priests. She had the impression though that if the meeting had been held in a more public location the protocol would have been much different.

"Welcome magician Ciorstag and iry Gaighdon." Pharaoh said as two chairs were brought forward for their use. "We thank you for your service to our son. Please be comfortable while we learn more about you."

"Thank you." Ciorstag answered as she settled into one of the chairs while Mahado rose at a gesture from Pharaoh and positioned himself at Ciorstag's right hand. Once seated, Ciorstag said, "We wish to thank you for the hospitality that you have shown strangers such as us."

A smile crossed Pharaoh's face as he glanced back at Atemu. "You saved that which is beyond price; we are at a loss as to what gifts to give you in thanks."

Ciorstag looked at Gaighdon in surprise. "As we have said, your hospitality is more than enough." Ciorstag said as she turned to meet Pharaohs gaze. "We understand that the freedom you have granted us within your household is more than what we could have hoped for."

Pharaoh nodded, "You have not given us a reason to question your motives in aiding my son but we would like to know why you were within the temple at such a crucial time."

Deciding it was best to be forthright; Ciorstag answered truthfully, "We came to see what was at the end of a Crosspoint that opened within what we call the Shadow Realms."

She had not expected the startled looks from those around them. The looks told Ciorstag that they understood what she had said and she waited to see exactly how much they did know.

"You came here through the Shadow Realms?" the Iry asked as he stepped down to stand with the rest of the Priests.

"You are familiar with the Shadow Realms?" she asked carefully.

"The power the Millennium Items draw on originates within the Realms." the Iry answered.

It was her turn to be startled.

Gaighdon glanced at her a moment before he began to speak. "We have been passing back and forth between our world and another for three generations now. Fifteen years ago a passage opened up halfway between the two Points. It was finally decided that, for the safety of our people, a pair should be sent to discover where the new point led to."

"We never considered it might lead back to our own world."

The Iry frowned, "Fifteen years ago?"

"Yes." Ciorstag answered, "The knowledge of the Crosspoints is quite ancient amongst our people. We no longer know all of their locations but in all our lore there is no record of a Crosspoint having more than an entrance and exit point."

"Was it the Crosspoint that caused you to be within the temple?" Isis asked.

Gaighdon nodded. "It was partially the cause. The Crosspoint is anchored to the outside wall facing the desert."

"And you entered the temple through the hole the assassins made." the Iry said.

"Yes. We had passed through it and were making our way down the corridor when we heard the fighting and found the Prince and Mahado being attacked."

"Why did you interfere? According to Mahado neither of you were armed." Pharaoh asked.

Ciorstag could not help but smile as Gaighdon blushed slightly. "For the simple reason that the two of them are a lot like Gaighdon's sons. That and he cannot help but get himself into trouble."

As a slight smile crossed Pharaoh's lips, a shift in position by the woman with the golden torc drew his eyes to her.

"Do you have another question you wish to ask, Isis?" he asked.

Nodding, she replied, "I do, my Pharaoh." Turning to Ciorstag she said, "Was the heka being used by the magicians familiar to you?"

Ciorstag shook her head. "The description of the circle seems familiar but without referencing the bardic records back home I am reluctant to guess. I do not wish to lead you in the wrong direction."

"How long would it take for you to check your theory?" she asked.

Ciorstag sighed. "Several weeks, I'm afraid. We would be expected to report what we have found here to the High Council of the Clans before we would be allowed to journey to Tara where the records are kept."

Glancing at the Iry Ciorstag asked, "Do you have any theories as to why the priest's kas were taken?"

He looked to Pharaoh a moment before answering. "No. The only clues we have are the words spoken in the temple when the magician approached the high priest. However we do not understand the meaning of those words."

"You were able to determine this using the Tauk?" Ciorstag asked.

Isis nodded and glanced a moment at the Prince. "Yes. I believe my shock may have interfered with the original vision. I also cannot see the fate of a Millennium Item Keeper. I was able to see as much as I did because of Mahado's presence. I have since been able to see more of what happened but," she shook her head, showing a slight frustration, "some things still remain unclear."

"What did the magician say?"

"The magician stated that they needed strong kas to feed to the great leviathan and, as a high priest of Ra, his had the strength they needed to aid in the awakening."

"What!"

"What is it?" Ciorstag asked, startled, as she reached out to grab Gaighdon's arm as he stood.

"The circle, the glyphs, they remind you of the ancient legends, don't they." he said urgently as he looked down at her. Turning back to the Iry he asked, "They dueled for his ka, correct? He called shadow monsters and dueled for his ka."

Gaighdon suddenly turned to look back at the platform in the center of the room, understanding flashing across his face. "That is what you do here. You duel with shadow monsters."

The Iry's eyes narrowed as he stared at Gaighdon. "You know of the Shadow Games." he stated sharply.

"That term is unknown to me. The taking of strong kas to feed the Great Beast was part of the war that destroyed the ancestral homeland. The shadow monsters were summoned by both sides to battle for the fate of the world."

Ciorstag frowned, not liking where this conversation was heading. "The stories say that they brought the shadow creature through the Crosspoints, not that they summoned them, Gaighdon."

"Nevertheless that is what you thought when I described the circle."

Reluctantly she said, "Yes, but…"

"It was always said that, if one knew the ancient heka, one could summon the essence of a shadow monster regardless of the presence of a Crosspoint." Gaighdon said as he turned to the Priests. "You summon them using the power of your Millennium Items?"

Before any of them could answer, Pharaoh interrupted. "Iry, is there anything else you wish to ask our guests regarding the Temple incident?"

He shook his head. "No, Pharaoh."

Pharaoh was silent a moment, his eyes sweeping over both of them, before saying, "We believe it may be in our best interests to begin your test while our guests are present. It may answer several questions, ones they may have and our own."

Ciorstag watched the surprised look that crossed the Iry's face swiftly vanish as he stepped closer to where she was seated.

"I will need to ask that you move to stand near the dais while we conduct our test." He reached out and helped her to her feet. As Mahado stepped to her other side the Iry said, "You must remain here, Mahado."

Surprised, he stopped as Ciorstag joined Gaighdon where he had moved, after a gesture from Pharaoh, to stand between Seth and the first step of the dais.

As the chairs were removed, Ciorstag watched as Pharaoh rose and stepped down to stand before Mahado, the Iry beside him, to say, "It has come to our attention that you have far outstripped the abilities of your teachers in the ways of heka. I have given the Iry of Wedju Temple my permission to test you to become the new Keeper of the Millennium Ring."

Before Pharaoh could continue, Mahado dropped swiftly to one knee, bowing his head, saying, "I am too young for such an honor, Pharaoh! I…"

"I did not ask for your opinion, Mahado." The words, cutting through Mahado's protest, were firm but Ciorstag could hear a slight tremor of amusement in Pharaoh's voice. She wondered if Mahado was too shocked to notice.

"Your fate will be decided once you have been tested by the Scales and the Ankh." Resting a hand on Mahado's head Pharaoh said softly, "Be true, Mahado. We would be sore in heart if you fall."

"My life is yours, my Pharaoh. I will be true."

Pharaoh nodded then turned to the Iry, a shadow of a smile on his lips. "He is now yours to command, Iry."

As he stepped back up to the throne, Ciorstag glanced at Gaighdon. He meet her gaze and said softly, "This sounds as if it will be interesting."

"Yes, but what exactly are they going to test?"

---------------------------------------------

Mahado watched Pharaoh return to the throne as Shada and Karim joined the Iry before him. Focusing on the three priests Mahado felt the calm he had experienced in the fight at the temple fill him once again as he handed his fate into the hands of the gods.

Karim, Keeper of the Millennium Scales, stepped forward, keeping the Scales he held in the palm of his left hand in perfect balance. Speaking in a soft but strong voice as he placed a feather in one of the Scale's cups, Karim said, "Mahado, you stand before the Scales of Truth upon which your heart will be weighed against the feather of Ma'at. If your heart proves to be heavy with crimes against Ma'at it will be devoured by the goddess Ammit and your ka banished forever from existence." Mahado could feel the upswing of power at his back as Karim spoke, the Scales summoning the goddess Ammit, the eater of hearts. He felt the goddess' breath brushing against his neck; saw the surprised look on Ciorstag and Gaighdon's faces where they stood before the royal dais. Mahado waited calmly for the goddess to reach out to hold him in place while Karim asked the questions of the heart, but the touch never came.

He could sense the goddess moving, startling Karim's focus away from him. Glancing to the side Mahado found the goddess moving silently around him, the long crooked smile of her crocodile head leading the way. She watched the group before Mahado, her reptilian eyes sweeping their inhuman gaze over each person. The childlike urge to reach out and run his fingers from the scales of her head into the soft tawny fur that covered the goddess' midsection and forelegs as she passed close to him, to let them run over the change between the fur and the leathery hippopotamus skin of her hind section drifted through Mahado but he refrained himself.

That would have been blasphemous.

The Priests of Wedju dropped to their knees before the goddess but as Mahado followed their example, Ammit's head snapped around, the tip of her snout catching him under his chin, knocking his head up.

Mahado took a startled step back as Ammit swiveled her head toward the royal dais at the sound of someone approaching. Glancing over the goddess' head as he rubbed his chin, Mahado could see Gaighdon moving forward- only to stop when Ammit spoke.

The words were fluid, filled with blended constants and long vowels that he recognizes as the language Ciorstag used to cast her spell. For a moment, Mahado fell into the words, hearing the potential power within the sounds, almost missing the exchange between the goddess and Gaighdon.

Mahado could see being addressed by a goddess did not surprise Gaighdon; it only seemed to make him cautious. Gaighdon spoke a few words and was answered by Ammit, an answer that sent Ciorstag into a surprised burst of laughter. Gaighdon gave her an annoyed look and said a few words toward her that sounded to Mahado like a question. Ciorstag nodded, and this time it seemed Ammit joined her laughter, snapping her teeth-filled jaws opened and shut with a snort. Gaighdon shook his head and returned to Ciorstag's side, bowing a moment to Ammit.

As the goddess turned her attention back to him, settling back onto her hindquarters, her head level with his own, Mahado was unsure what to do. He had memorized the spells and names of the gods and goddesses who would judge him at the final weighing of his heart before the mighty Osiris, and this was in no way like the texts described.

He did not know what to do.

"There is nothing you need to do, child", a mellow, female voice said. "Your heart is already known to us."

Without thinking, Mahado asked, "How?"

This time he was sure that she was amused. Snapping her jaws shut with another snort, her laughter rippled through his mind. "I am a goddess, child. I have my ways." She turned to look back the kneeling Priests and said, "You are welcome to stand in our presence, we will not object."

As the Priests cautiously rose to their feet Ammit asked the Iry, stretching slightly to bring her head close to his, "You are sure, one who goes by the name Akhenaden, Iry of Wedju Shrine and maker of the Millennium Items, that you wish this one to be Keeper of the Millennium Ring? The child is not easily fooled or dissuaded and will discover much that has been hidden if he is given this responsibility."

Mahado found the question curious and the Iry's reaction the same. A flash of fear that changed almost immediately to acceptance crossed his face. Before he could answer, though, Pharaoh stated sharply, "Yes, we are sure."

A momentary scowl creased the Iry's features but quickly disappeared as he said evenly, "I am sure."

The goddess nodded her head as she said, "Events have been set in motion that will require the strongest hearts to do what will need to be done." Ammit glanced back as she said, "And this child has such a heart." She looking up at the dais, her gaze locking on Atemu. "As do many in this room." Looking over to Shada she added, "It may be wise for you to open the room of his soul, Shada, Priest of Wedju." Rising to her feet she began to walk away, fading as she said, "There is something there that need to be let loose."

Shaking his head slightly, Shada stepped directly before Mahado. Holding the Millennium Ankh between them, he said, "Within each person there is a room that holds the truth of who they are." A rare smile flashed briefly across his face. "I expect there is nothing for you to fear while we look within the truth of you, Mahado." Power flared in Mahado's mind, power he recognized as from both the Ankh and the Eye but almost as soon as he sensed it, the power dropped away. Mahado watched the Iry pull Shada's hand down and, looking at Shada, found the Priest staring at him with wide eyes. A contemplative look settled on the Iry's face as he crossed his arm to say, "Do you know the ritual to summon a spirit ka, Mahado?"

Mahado glanced briefly at Atemu before nodding, answering, "I am familiar with the words required to summon."

"I would like you to summon a spirit ka now."

Surprised, Mahado asked, "Which monster do you wish me to summon, Iry?"

"Simply call the name that enters your mind as you summon."

Uncertain, but sensing he did know the name he should call, Mahado took a deep breath to center himself, before chanting out without hesitation, "Spirit ka within my body, mirror of my soul! I summon thee- Magus of Illusion!"

The calm within Mahado suddenly shifted out, forming a shape beside him. A tall figure floated next to his left shoulder, dressed in black with black armor covering his chest, back, and shoulders and a forward curving, conical helm covering his head, a staff held tightly in his left hand.

A light, musical, laugh reached his ears as he stared at the figure, Isis's laughter.

"A magician! How appropriate!" Isis said, amused.

The Iry smiled slightly as he nodded to Shada. "I believe we are done. If I am not mistaken, the Magus may react against us if we continue on our current course." He turned back to Mahado to say, "You have passed our tests and have earned the right to become a Priest of Wedju. Tonight we will present you with the Millennium Ring at the Shine of Wedju."

"You may release the Magus."

Bowing to the figure, Mahado said, "Thank you for answering my call. I am in your debt."

Mahado heard Seth let out a breath of derision. "There is no reason to thank it, it is just a…" His voice died out as the Magus returned Mahado's bow before fading away. Glancing toward Seth, Mahado watched a frown cross his face. Looking beyond to the royal dais, Mahado could see both Atemu and Pharaoh grinning broadly. Unable to stop himself, Mahado grinned back.

As the Priests returned to their spots before the dais, Mahado watched Ciorstag turn toward the Iry. "How exactly do you call on the power of your Items?"

Stopping before her, the Iry answered, "It is an ability few have. When a Keeper focuses on the Item they carry it allows them to manipulate a certain aspect of creation."

"Like opening the thoughts of another."

The Iry nodded. "The power of the Items aid us in seeing the truth and, if Ma'at's balance has been altered, return the balance, keeping the forces of chaos from harming creation."

Ciorstag's eyes narrowed as she asked, "It must drain you when you use your Item."

Mahado watched the Iry glance at the Pharaoh before answering. "Yes, it can if used too often without rest, but it is rare when an Item is used for such an extended period."

Raising his eyes to the dais Mahado could see Atemu straighten slightly in his chair. He could tell Atemu was waiting for Ciorstag to make a comment regarding his use of the Puzzle but a slight shake of Gaighdon's head seemed to stop her from speaking.

Ciorstag fell silent, frowning at Gaighdon as he looked at Karim. "The first one that appear, the one called Ammit, referred to herself as a goddess. You seemed surprised when she moved. Did she allow herself to be summoned or would you have been able to call her without her permission?"

Shaking his head Karim answered, "If the goddess refused there would have been nothing I could have done to bring her here."

"So you cannot simple summon a monster, you must have a bond."

"Not necessarily. If the monster is weak then any with the ability to summon can call it." the Iry said. "However, the more powerful the monster then the more powerful the summoner must be."

"In the case of a spirit ka, the only way another can wield it is by killing the one the spirit resides in and claiming it as their own."

"Does this fit the legends that you mention, iry Gaighdon?" Pharaoh asked.

Gaighdon shook his head. "I am unsure. The legends tend to fluctuate depending on the teller and the clan as to how the monsters were brought to this world."

"Do you agree with him, Màileachan naomh?"

Mahado could see she was torn as she replied, "I do not but Gaighdon is much more familiar with the legends than I am."

A sigh slipped from Pharaoh as he turned to Atemu. "I do not like the fact we are no closer to an answer but perhaps, with all the information set before you we may yet find what we seek."

Rising, Pharaoh nodded to the Priests and said, "We will meet again in three days. Atemu, Ciorstag, Gaighdon and Mahado, we require you to accompany us."

"Come."

------------------------------------------

Slowing his steps, Atemu fell back to walk with Mahado as they left the Dueling Grounds and made their way to one of the smaller rooms within the complex.

Leaning toward his slightly bemused looking friend, Atemu whispered, "Are you all right?"

Mahado nodded. "I think so." He glanced at Atemu and grinned. "I'm not sure though."

Atemu smiled.

Stepping into the room his father had led them to, Atemu waited until his father had settled into a chair before dropping onto a bench against a wall. After a wave from his father, Ciorstag and Gaighdon sat down in the chairs before him while Mahado joined Atemu on the bench.

"Before I explain why I have asked you to join me, I assume you wish to discuss my son's use of the Puzzle, Màileachan naomh?" Pharaoh ask.

Atemu sighed inwardly, not surprised by the question, and not looking forward to the discussion that was about to follow.

A scowl momentarily creased Ciorstag's features as she turned to Gaighdon. They spoke swiftly in their own language a few moments before she turned back to say, "As much as I would like to ask that he stop using the Puzzle's power it seems to be doing him no harm." Turning toward Atemu she asked, "I would ask exactly what the power does when you call on it, though."

Not sure that he understood her question, Atemu said with a shrug, "It simply does what I ask."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I meant, what does the power feel like when you use it?"

Atemu frowned. "I'm not sure what you…"

"It responds and interacts consciously with him." Mahado said.

Giving him a curious look Atemu said, "Of course it does. That's how a Millennium Item is suppose to work."

"No it's not." Pharaoh answered, surprising him.

"What?" Atemu asked, looking at his father uncertainly.

"The Puzzle allowed me to coordinate the heka of the other Items. It did not interact with me." Pharaoh frowned as he continued thoughtfully, "And I do not believe any of the other Items work in such a way."

"Did you notice the Items used on you working like the Puzzle, Mahado?" Gaighdon asked.

"No, they did not have the same feel as the heka from the Puzzle."

"Why do you ask Mahado if he can tell the difference, iry?" Pharaoh asked Gaighdon.

Gaighdon gave Pharaoh a cautious look as he answered, "Because he was able to tell when I pushed Atemu to rest earlier."

Atemu saw a dangerous frown pass across his father's face as he said, "Pushed?"

Before Gaighdon could answer or Atemu could come to his defense, Mahado said with a sudden smile, "Yeah. He said it was a trick he uses on his sons when they stop listening to him."

Atemu watched the frown slowly dissolve into a slight smile as Pharaoh turned to look at the two of them before looking at Gaighdon.

"This trick, might you be able to teach us this ability so we may us it on these two?"

Gaighdon nodded, an answering smile on his face. "I can certainly try."

Mahado leaned over to Atemu to whisper, "Sorry."

Leaning back, Atemu said, "Oh, I'll get you for that later."

Finding his father giving them a look, Atemu straightened and tried to school his features into something more suitable. His father rolled his eyes toward the heavens a moment before focusing on Ciorstag as she asked, "Do you know why the Puzzle acts differently for Atemu than for you, Pharaoh?"

"Because it likes him." Mahado answered. Atemu turned to him in astonishment. Mahado shrugged and said as he met his gaze, "Well, it does."

"An inanimate object cannot like someone, Mahado." Pharaoh said as he rose up to walk over to where they sat.

"That may be true but I believe he is right, Pharaoh." Ciorstag sighed as she said, "The Puzzle seemed to want to help him when I touched his wound, and it guided me so that I could save him. I've never felt power react in such a way."

Pharaoh stared at the Puzzle until Atemu thought he might begin to squirm to get him to look anywhere else but Pharaoh soon turned away with a sigh to say, "I believe this is something I will need to discuss with the Iry. In the meantime…"

"You're not going to make me take it off, are you?", Atemu interrupted, a slight sense of panic filling him. With the Puzzle he could hold his pain at bay but without it he knew he would be confined to his bed for days.

That would drive him crazy.

"The Puzzle has been helping him manage the pain. It may not be wise to separate them right now, Pharaoh." Gaighdon said.

Pharaoh glanced at him and smiled gently. "We will not have you remove it my son, at least not at the moment." Sitting back down he spoke to Ciorstag, "Atemu will probably draw on the Puzzle even more in the next few days. Is there anything you can do to help minimize his need to use it?"

A curious look crossed Ciorstag's face as she asked, "Why would he use it more than he is now?"

"He will be expected to consummate a marriage treaty when his new wife arrives."

"Dakhamazu is not going to arrive for a few weeks, I should be fine by then." Atemu said.

Pharaoh turned and held his gaze. "She will be here either during the Festival tomorrow or the day after."

Slumping against the wall Atemu asked, a sense of dread beginning to grow, "Has my household been informed?"

"Yes. You were apparently asleep when Siamun delivered my message."

As Atemu tried to keep his thoughts in line as they started to work out all that he would need to do before the princess arrived, including managing his other wives, he heard Ciorstag say carefully, "There are several things that can be done but," Ciorstag glanced at Gaighdon before continuing, "it would involve one of us listening in more closely than we are now to adjust the spells as they are strained."

Looking at Mahado she added, "We may also need Mahado to listen as well since he seems to know what is normal for Atemu."

As Mahado blushed slightly at the thought, Atemu could not resist leaning over to say, "I said I'd get you."

"Yeah, you did.", he whispered back.

"Then he can go through this without seriously damaging himself?" Pharaoh asked.

Ciorstag shrugged her shoulders as she answered. "I believe so. However, as I said, it would require one of us to link with him while he is bedding his wife. There are a few spells we can use to suppress most of his pain and reinforce the healing spells during that time but we will also know everything he is feeling."

Feeling himself blush now, Atemu watched Pharaoh as he frown and asked, "Will you know his thoughts?"

"Not what he is thinking, no. We would not need to go that deep.", she answered.

"However it will not be difficult to figure out what he might be thinking." Gaighdon added.

Watching Mahado lean forward to rest his elbows on his legs before glancing back with a sympathetic smile, Atemu asked, "Can I at least choose who is listening?"

Ciorstag smiled gently. "You can choose, yes. However if you get too energetic you may end up with more than one person listening, Atemu."

Making a face, Atemu said, "I'll be sure to control my enthusiasm then."

"How close will you need to be?" Pharaoh asked.

"Preferably in the next room. The farther away the more the listener will be strained."

Pharaoh nodded and said as he rose, "I will inform Siamun to arrange it." Stopping to rest a hand on Atemu's shoulder he said softly, "I expect you to spend the rest of the day resting, my son."

Turning to Mahado he said, "Once you are a Priest of Wedju, Mahado, our first order to you will be to begin training Mana in the proper ways of magic." He sighed as he straightened. "She seems to be finding ways to experiment and it is beginning to cost us in redecorating."

"When do you wish me to begin training her, Pharaoh?", Mahado asked in a strained voice.

"We will give you time to adjust but we will expect you to start her training before the end of the year."

Desperately trying not to break out in a burst of laughter as Pharaoh left the room, Atemu leaned into Mahado and said, "You never should have tempted Shay, Mahado. That was your own fault."

Shaking his head and looking stunned as he answered, Mahado said, "Next time I open my mouth and tempt the god of fate, promise me you'll shut me up."

Grinning as he pushed off the bench, Atemu answered, "You have my word, Mahado."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-de Dalriada- of Dalriada

NicRigh de Dalriada- daughter of Kings of Dalriada

Màileachan naomh- holy elf

Ceann-feadha- clan chieftain


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

**Author:** Dragonwrangler

**Rating:** M

**Feedback:** Please

**Author's Notes:** In this chapter I stray once again from the timeline of the series. (Originally the Millennium Items were made a little under fifteen years before Atemu's soul was placed in the Puzzle- that's the first bit of straying I did.) Here I do another five year shift- Dartz claimed to have come to Egypt at the end of Atemu's reign, in my stories he appears five years before that to cause trouble.

And to Crimson Eyed Dragon- Thanks for another review and I will gladly write this story just for you! And myself of course! You will also find out in this chapter just how much trouble Atemu's new wife just might be for everyone involved!

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do not make any money from these stories and only write them from my own entertainment and the entertainment of any who wish to read them. (Like Crimson Eyed Dragon!)**

-------------------------------------------

Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

Chapter Five

"You're a Priest! Yay!"

Chuckling at the sight of a very confused Mahado suddenly dealing with an armful of overexcited Mana, Gaighdon moved further into the room to join Atemu where he had stopped to watch the scene before him. The prince was also laughing at his friend's plight but made no move to help the new Priest out.

Atemu turned to his wife Meskera as she joined him and asked, "How did she find out?"

The girl smiled. "When the Chief Vizier came to inform us you would be slightly delayed."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I'm almost afraid to see how she'll react when she finds out he's her new heka teacher." Atemu said.

"Should I warn the rest of the household?", his wife asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would probably be wise." Atemu said as he directed a smile at Meskera.

"How long do you think it will be before he tells her?" Gaighdon asked.

The prince shrugged as he watched Meskera slipped away. "I would guess sometime tomorrow, if he doesn't let it out this evening." Seeing the smile fade from Atemu's face as he glanced toward the next room, Gaighdon asked, "Is something wrong, Atemu?"

"I was just looking for Ifenete.", he said, the casual tone falling flat on Gaighdon's ear.

"She just left with Ciorstag to go to the market to get stuff for the princess's arrival." Mana said enthusiastically as she bounced over to Atemu and impulsively threw her arms around his waist.

Atemu grimaced a moment in pain as he gave her a quick hug back but then amusement crossed his face when he looked up to see Mahado coming up behind the girl.

"MANA!"

Gaighdon winced slightly as Mahado yelled. Startled, Mana looked over her shoulder at Mahado then suddenly let go of Atemu, backing into the new Priest as comprehension flashed over her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, my Prince! I didn't hurt you did I?"

Laughing, he shook his head, "I'll survive, Mana." Giving her a shrewd look Atemu asked, "I though you were helping Henneeka get things ready for the festival tomorrow?"

She nodded her head. "Yes! I am!"

"Helping her today, right?"

"Yes."

Atemu glanced out at the courtyard and the lengthening shadows then back to Mana. She glanced out, then looked at Atemu, then suddenly seemed to look inward a moment. A sheepish look came over her face as she said, "I should probably go and help her now, shouldn't I."

"It might be a good idea, Mana."

"All right, bye then." Mana turned, gave Mahado another enthusiastic hug, surprised Gaighdon with a hug of his own, then quickly skipped out of the room.

Atemu smiled at the now scowling Mahado as he said, "I promise to pray for you at the temple tomorrow, Mahado."

"You're enjoying this too much."

Laughing, Atemu turned to Gaighdon. " It is time I retired for the day. If there is anything you require, feel free to ask any in my household." Facing Mahado, Atemu rested a hand on his arm, his face growing serious. "And I hope to see you tomorrow."

"I promise, I will be here. Do you need help sleeping?"

"No, I think I have worn myself out enough that sleep will not be a problem. Good day to you both."

As Atemu headed to his room, Gaighdon leaned toward Mahado to ask, "What is it about this marriage that is troubling him?"

Mahado sighed as he began to walk out of the room, "He hopes to have Ifenete as his Great Wife when he becomes Pharaoh but they have not yet produced a son."

"Does he have any children?"

Nodding, Mahado answered, "He has a daughter by Nekhennan and I believe Meskera has just become pregnant with his second daughter. Ifenete has yet to bear him a child and since Dakhamazu's rank is higher than Ifenete's as a first born daughter to a king, her son would have the stronger claim to becoming Pharaoh after Atemu. The Prince will still be the one to decide who his heir will be but politics could force his choice, even if he declares Ifenete as his Great Wife."

Gaighdon nodded. "Atemu would have to choose an heir that would keep the stability of his kingdom when the change in leadership comes."

"Yes."

"But why is it so important for him to consummate this marriage?"

"The Hatti are the ones who attacked the Kingdom fifteen years ago. Pharaoh hopes that a marriage between Atemu and the princess, especially one that produces a son, will bring about a lasting peace."

Walking through the palace, down elaborately painted corridors, Gaighdon decided to changed the subject. "Atemu seems slightly concerned for you."

Catching Mahado suddenly chewing on his lower lip, Gaighdon stop in the middle of the corridor, feeling a shiver run across well- honed instincts. "Is there more to becoming a Millennium Item Keeper than the tests we saw?"

Stopping, Mahado nodded, his eyes watching Gaighdon's reactions cautiously. "I still need to be accepted by the Ring."

"Accepted?"

"The tests of the Ankh and the Scales simply tell the Iry whether you are suitable to wear an Item but one still needs to be accepted by the spells that are set into the Items to protect them."

"And if the spells react negatively to you what will happen?"

Starting to walk again, he glanced over his shoulder to say in a resigned voice, "They will kill me."

"Ah."

They walked in silence a few moments before Mahado asked, "Your not going to try and stop me?"

Gaighdon shook his head and sighed. "I would but you are not of my family or clan, I have no right to interfere." He gave Mahado an amused look. "I have only known you for one day after all." Gaighdon shrugged. "I also cannot believe Pharaoh would put you into any danger you could not handle."

"I hope you're right." Gaighdon heard Mahado mutter under his breath.

-------------------------------------------

Ciorstag marveled at the colors and aroma and sounds of the market Ifenete had brought her to. The smell of unusual foods and spices, the sounds of several languages- some she recognized, some that were new- the clothes and banners and the variety of the merchandise being sold soon had Ciorstag completely overwhelmed.

It had been a long time since she had felt such a reaction and she intended to enjoy it as long as she could. Feeling the awe of a child was certainly something one should treasure.

"You seem impressed." Ifenete said as she led Ciorstag through the market.

Smiling, Ciorstag answered honestly, "Actually, I feel astounded. I have only experienced markets such as this when the Great Clans gather once a year at Tara."

A small, proud smile crossed Ifenete's face as she stopped before a dealer of some of the spices Ciorstag could smell on the air. Quickly bargaining the seller for a diverse selection, she handed the packages to a handmaiden before continuing on.

A swift glance at the open curiosity of Ifenete's handmaidens as they made their way through the market and the barely concealed scowls on the bodyguards told Ciorstag that this trip was not the usual way of things.

Easily keeping pace with the swiftly walking girl Ciorstag asked casually, "Do you often shop for the things you need?"

Ifenete shook her head. "No, but sometimes I like to get away from the Palace and see those places I used to visit when I was a child."

Ciorstag smiled at the 'when I was a child' statement .

"It is not usually this busy but everyone is preparing for the celebrations that will be held tomorrow during Pharaoh's Sed."

Not familiar with the term Ifenete used, Ciorstag had to ask, "Sed?"

"Yes. This will be Pharaoh's second Sed, his first we celebrated five years ago." Ifenete slowed to glance toward a stall holding several small statues of anamorphic beings and fertility icons. A blush blossomed on her cheeks as she lengthened her stride before continuing in a rush, "A Sed Festival allows us to rejoice in the divine strength of Pharaoh and his son."

Catching the sad look on Ifenete's handmaidens as they had passed the statue seller, and remembering the haste that they left the palace in, Ciorstag felt the sudden need to ask, "Why are you suddenly avoiding Atemu, Ifenete?"

"I'm not avoiding him." Ifenete answered, a little too quickly to be convincing. Obviously realizing that, she added, "He will need some time to get used to his new wife, there is no reason for me to bother him with my presence right now." She suddenly veered over to another merchant and immediately began haggling over the price of a richly dyed bolt of linen, much to the surprise of the merchant who obviously recognized her.

Realizing she needed to reign in her curiosity as a Màileachan naomh, although she suspected that Ifenete's troubles might just fall within her duties as Màileachan, Ciorstag wandered over to look at some of the other fabrics that were being sold. A murmur among the princess's bodyguards though caused her to glance up.

A small entourage of richly dressed men and women with their own force of bodyguards were slowly making their way down the center of the market, pausing occasionally to examine items that seemed to catch their attention. The cut of their clothing seemed just a little different from the rest of those around the market, making Ciorstag wonder if they were traveling merchants from a foreign land.

Distracted for a moment by the fabric seller's son as he inquired if she had questions regarding the fabric she held in her hand, Ciorstag failed to notice one of the group had approached the stall they stood at until a rich voice slipped into her ears.

"Princess Ifenete. I am please to have the opportunity to meet privately with you."

Glancing up Ciorstag was surprised by the elegantly dressed man who had slipped past the royal bodyguards to kiss the hand of Ifenete as he bent over it with a smile. For some reason Ciorstag considered the man's clothing archaic in some way, similar to the ancient cut of the formal dress an Ard Righ would wear during one of the Great Festivals. Ciorstag could see a puzzled frown cross Ifenete's face as if she too felt something odd about the man.

As the man straightened, revealing his face, Ciorstag almost gasped out loud.

The man's skin was as pale as her own, his face finely boned and regal, his hair white and flowing, and Ciorstag could see that one of his eyes was as warm an amber as Gaighdon's.

While the other was as green as an emerald.

Staring at them, unexpectedly remembering a detail from the old stories she had taught her children about the Ard Righ of the homeland, Ciorstag began to feel Gaighdon's theories were not as far fetched as she first believed.

"Who are you?" Ifenete asked cautiously.

The man gave the girl a gentle smile as he answered, "Forgive me. I am Lord Dartz. I have come to Akhentaten ahead of the princess Dakhamazu arrival tomorrow evening to help assist you in your preparations."

Slipping her hand from his, Ifenete stood straight and proud. "While we thank you for such an offer, Lord Dartz, we are quite capable of preparing for a royal's arrival." Turning with a regal nod to face the merchant, she indicated the fabric she had examined. "I believe we are done for the day. Please have these delivered to the Great Palace by nightfall." Stepping away from the man before her, Ifenete made a small gesture.

"We are returning to the Palace. Will you join us Ciorstag?"

Nodding, Ciorstag stepped to Ifenete side, catching what appeared to be a surprised look of recognition flashing across Lord Dartz's face, a look he quickly hid with a low bow.

"I apologize if I have offended you, princess. I will delay your preparations no more." he said in an even, unruffled, tone. "Until we meet again may your gods protect you."

Ciorstag managed to keep her expression neutral as she followed Ifenete into the crowd of people, resisting the urge to turn and stare at the man they were leaving behind. Ifenete's pace quickly took them out into the wide boulevard that ran through the center of the immense city, the pressure of people lessening as the crowds spread out into the street.

Ifenete's pace slowed as they drew closer to the carriers that waited at the edge of the market for her, a scowl firmly seated on her face.

Stopping suddenly, Ifenete glared back at the market then toward the Great Palace.

Sighing, her shoulders sagging, Ifenete began to speak in a voice so low that Ciorstag had trouble catching her words.

"Forgive me, I don't know why I lost my temper but something about that man simply brushed my ka wrong."

Curious as to her reaction to the strange man, Ciorstag asked, "It appeared he was simply offering his service to you, why did you refuse him so abruptly?"

"Someone like that does not serve another." Ifenete snapped as she crossed her arms and resumed her stare at the Palace.

Surprised that Ifenete had sensed the same thing she had, Ciorstag found herself glancing toward the market. She could spot nothing out of the ordinary, at least nothing she could recognize as wrong, as she turned her thoughts outward to find Gaighdon.

/What is it, Gaighdon asked, as soon as their minds touched.

/First, I need to know where Atemu is./

/Asleep in his quarters./ Ciorstag could almost see Gaighdon frown. /Do you need me closer to him, Ciorstag/

/No. There is no immediate danger only Ifenete seems anxious about running into him./

Gaighdon let a sigh slip across the link. /I have an idea why. I can explain when you return. I'm not expecting Atemu to wake anytime soon if that helps./

There was a pause before Gaighdon asked/Are you going to tell me why you opened the link Ciorstag/

Suddenly reluctant to share her thoughts, Ciorstag forced herself to say/I think I saw the Ard Righ./

Surprise flickered from Gaighdon. /They were not expecting us to return for a month. What could have happened that he would come looking for us so soon? For that matter why would he be the one to look for us/

Ciorstag shook her head even though Gaighdon would be unable to see it.

/No, Gaighdon. I mean the ancient Ard Righ. The one in your legends./

There was no response.

/Gaighdon./

/I heard you, I'm just not sure how to respond./ he answered carefully. /What makes you believe you saw the Ard Righ/

"Ciorstag?"

Blinking, Ciorstag had to break the link as Ifenete's worried face came into focus.

"Are you all right?"

Giving the girl a reassuring smile, Ciorstag answered, "I am fine. Forgive me, I was speaking to Gaighdon to see how Atemu was doing."

Deciding to see what reaction she would get, Ciorstag added, "The prince seems to have retired for the day."

Barely hidden relief filled Ifenete's face as she quickly turned away and headed for the carriers. "You are able to do such a thing? Speak mind to mind over a distance?", she asked.

"If the distance is not too great I can." As she watched Ifenete settle into her seat and the carriers prepared to move, Ciorstag said, "Again I do apologize for my rudeness for doing so during our conversation but I sensed that he would be able to answer, that his thoughts were not focused on other things." It was not the truth but she did not want to give Ifenete a reason to ask what the conversation was about.

She already had enough to think about without trying to explain to Ifenete she may have been speaking with a man who should have died several millennia ago.

The carriers moved swiftly, and Ciorstag soon found herself following Ifenete into the palace. As they crossed through the courtyard that separated the woman's quarters from the rest of the palace Ifenete suddenly veered to her left. Ciorstag had been so preoccupied she failed to notice Gaighdon sitting on a bench at the edge of the courtyard.

Ifenete stopped before Gaighdon as he rose to his feet, inclining her head slightly as she said. "I wish to apologize for interrupting your conversation with your cousin. I was unaware she had contacted you and was concerned when she failed to respond to a question."

Gaighdon glanced over Ifenete's head with a raised eyebrow as Ciorstag stressed across the link/Tell her nothing./

Focusing back on Ifenete, Gaighdon bowed low and said, "It was not your fault that we chose an inopportune time for our conversation. We will try and be more considerate in the future."

Smiling, Ifenete turned to ask, "You will be joining us later?"

"Yes. I have some instructions for Gaighdon that I would like to give him regarding the spell we are using on the Prince. Will that be inconvenient for you and your servants?"

"Not at all. You are free to join us when you can, Ciorstag. And thank you for your understanding, Gaighdon."

Waiting until the girl and her handmaidens left the courtyard before speaking, Gaighdon asked, "This man you saw must have shaken you if you tuned out a conversation, Ciorstag."

"I was unaware I had missed that much. And yes he did shake me." Sitting on the bench Gaighdon had used she asked, "Where's Mahado?"

"He has gone to prepare himself for receiving the Ring."

Seeing the frown on his face, Ciorstag smiled slightly. "He has another test to face?"

"Yes."

Ciorstag nodded. "I thought as much. No item with the powers that these Millennium Items hold can be born without paying a price." Sighing she added to herself, "I wonder what the price was for Atemu."

"Ciorstag."

Leaning back, Ciorstag regarded her cousin carefully. "In the stories you have learned, how is the Ard Righ described?"

"Described?"

"Yes. I remember telling one story that mentions his eyes."

Gaighdon nodded. "One eye is amber and one is green. All the stories seem to agree on that."

"And his name? I never learned that."

"The only one I've ever heard mentioned a name was Ard Draoidh Lachlann during the reciting of the Righ list when the old Righ was interred. If I remember correctly the name he gave was Dartz, son of Ironheart."

A sigh slipped from Ciorstag. "We may wish to speak with Pharaoh immediately then. The man who spoke to Ifenete identified himself as Lord Dartz, and he is apparently making the arrangements for the arrival of Atemu's new wife."

Gaighdon sat next to Ciorstag and asked, "And what would you tell him? The man before you is somehow responsible for your son's injuries and that he should have died ages ago?"

"It is what you were implying earlier. Are you saying we should now be silent?"

Gaighdon shook his head. "All I am saying is that we should be cautious. From what Mahado said, the first Keeper of the Millennium Ring may have been influenced to kill Pharaoh by the same people that this marriage treaty is tied to."

"If this truly is the Ard Righ of legend and he is responsible, then he may be manipulating events on a grand scale."

"Events we know nothing about."

---------------------------------------

Stepping into the living section attached to the Shrine of Wedju, it was not long before Akhenamkhanen could hear the frustrated voice of Seth coming from Akhenaden's quarters. When he reached the room's entrance, he stopped in the doorway to watch Seth arguing with Akhenaden.

"But the duel guard, it had to have come from the Shrine. The design is exactly the same."

From Akhenamkhanen's position, he could not see his brother's face but tired irritation was clearly evident in his voice.

"Shada checked all the guards at the Shrine and the Dueling Grounds, there are none missing." Seth shifted as if ready to protest when Akhenaden snapped, "You will not cast suspicion on any of the others, Seth. Yes, only a Priest of Wedju could have removed a guard from the Shrine but the designs of those guards are ancient, it is possible for another to have made this one."

"The magician who attacked was obviously familiar with the Shadow Games. There may be other sources beyond that of the Book of Millennium Magic."

Seth turned away in frustration and found himself facing Akhenamkhanen. Surprise flashed across his face as he quickly dropped to one knee.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh, I did not realize you were there." he said.

Hiding a smile as he stepped into the room, Akhenamkhanen moved forward to rest a hand on Seth's shoulder. "We would have been offended if we had announce ourselves and you had ignored us but since that was not the case, there is nothing to forgive. Feel free to stand in our presence, Seth."

As Seth rose to his feet, Akhenamkhanen turned to Akhenaden. "We wish to speak with you a moment regarding a slightly different matter."

Nodding, the Iry turned to Seth to say, "Mahado should be arriving at the Shrine at sunset. As High Priest it falls upon you to insure that everything is ready at that time."

Seth bowed. "It will be so."

Dismissing Seth, Akhenaden gestured to the chairs set around a small table that was covered in papyri filled with hieroglyphs and several writing implements. Moving some of the papyri to the side, Akhenaden gestured to a servant to bring refreshments.

Settling into a chair as a tray of cut fruits and cups of wine were set down, Akhenamkhanen waited until only his own bodyguards remained within the room before turning to Akhenaden.

"I have questions to ask you regarding the Millennium Puzzle."

Frowning slightly, Akhenaden said, "I doubt there is much that I can tell you that you do not already know. You were it's Keeper for ten years. What is it you would ask me?"

"After the meeting I was discussing Atemu's condition with his guests when Mahado mentioned that the Puzzle apparently likes Atemu, at least that was how he phrased it. Atemu thought that was how all the Items worked."

"I do not remember having such a sensation when I wore the Puzzle myself." Akhenamkhanen fingered the stem of the cup as he asked, "Do you know why he is having a different experience with the Puzzle?"

Leaning back in his chair, Akhenaden shook his head. "Atemu is the youngest to hold a Millennium Item even according to the Book. It is possible he has adapted to the power in such a way that he does not need to rely on the rituals that the rest of us use to access our Item." Looking at Akhenamkhanen, the Iry added, "Your son is also destined to become the Horus after you. You were already filled with that power when you became Keeper of the Puzzle, you had no need to tap deeply into your Item's power for the Horus was already part of you. Perhaps Atemu is simply doing what he was born to do- wield great power as he will when the Horus fills him at his ascension."

"You do not believe he is in any danger then?"

"I do not believe so but I will consult the Book of Millennium Magic just to be sure." Akhenaden gave Akhenamkhanen a small smile. "I will admit that there is much I have yet to decipher in the Book but I am sure you have nothing to fear."

Akhenamkhanen nodded. There was silence for a moment then Akhenaden asked, "May I ask you a question, my Pharaoh."

Surprised by the formal tone Akhenamkhanen said, "Of course."

"Why did you allow the strangers to witness Mahado's test?"

Akhenamkhanen smiled slightly, recognizing the formality of the question as a subtle rebuke. "I wished to see what their reactions would be. Since they said they were familiar with the Shadow Realms I was hoping they might reveal more when shown the power of the Scales and the Ankh." Taking a sip of wine before continuing, he added, "I was not expecting Gaighdon's reaction though. Ammit's appearance surprised him but it did not stop him from moving."

"I am sure he was not aware he was in the presence of a goddess until she spoke."

Akhenamkhanen shook his head. "I do not believe that would have stopped him." He glanced at the Iry. "I wish I understood what Ammit said to him."

Akhenaden shrugged, "I could not see the exchange but Ammit sounded amused."

"Yes, she was." Pondering the events on the Grounds Akhenamkhanen said, "Perhaps it would be best for me to speak with Gaighdon privately."

"Why do you trust them enough to let them stay so close to Atemu?" Akhenaden asked .

"Fear, I suppose." At Akhenaden's surprised look, Akhenamkhanen added, "You saw the vision, if it had been Seth who had been pierced by the sword wouldn't you allow them to stay close if it meant his survival?"

Akhenamkhanen sighed and said softly, "It was a killing blow. Of that I have no doubt."

Shaking the memory from his thoughts Akhenamkhanen lifted the wine to his lips, enjoying the taste, before asking, "This duel guard. If it is not one of the Shrine's would it be possible for Isis to use the Tauk to discover it's source?"

"She has tried but there appears to be defensive spells placed upon it." A frown passed over Akhenaden's face. "It is an ancient type of heka I am not familiar with."

"Tomorrow I will ask Mahado to inspect the spells. He will not be influenced by past experiences with the guards and may be able to give a more accurate view of the heka surrounding this one."

Akhenamkhanen raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you asked my permission to test Mahado?"

Shrugging, Akhenaden said, "He was ready. I would not have risked him if I did not believe that."

Giving Akhenaden a shrewd look, Akhenamkhanen said, "And Ammit's warning?"

"It does not matter." Akhenaden said softly. "Without the Ring, the other six are diminished. If Mahado can control the power of the Ring, it will be worth the risk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

**Author:** Dragonwrangler

**Rating:** M

**Feedback: **Please

**Author's Notes:** Just a few notes for this chapter. It is an odd chapter that has several points I wanted to make before getting into the last one in this half of the Book. (Next chapter everything basically hits the fan!) Feel free to skip over them!

First off- I apologize to Crimson Eyed Dragon (because I know you're reading this as it's written, thanks!) and anyone else reading this as I post chapters. One of the drawbacks of writing several stories at the same time is you occasionally forget the little things. My Egyptian characters are not suppose to use the word 'magic' unless they are referring to the Book of Millennium Magic but, in the last two chapters I used the wrong word in a few spots. I have corrected that and a few small grammatical errors that I found. Sorry!

I also forgot two names in the character list- Bakura (who makes one brief but important appearance in the next chapter) and Coeremar (Magus of Illusion/ Illusion Magician). All of my 'Book stories came out of three questions- the first was- how was Dark Magician Girl able to bring Pharaoh and Yugi to the Dominion to wake Timaeus? Which was followed by- okay, if duel monsters are real and Mahado became a duel monster, what exactly happened to Mahado when he died? Which then lead to the question- wait, if Mahado's duel monster- the Magus of Illusion- was real then what happened to the Magus when Mahado merged his ka and ba with it? Coeremar basically came out of the last question. I start touching on that in this chapter.

I also discovered with this chapter that I'm just the writer of this story and that my characters have ideas of their own about how this story is told. I'm trying to avoid any apprenticeshipping in this story but no matter how many times I wrote this Mana was determined to tease Mahado in this chapter. I finally got the scene down to the point where that's all she does- it's a little bit of a silly scene but I like how it turned out.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do not make any money from these stories and only write them for my own entertainment and the entertainment of any who wish to read them.**

-------------------------------------------

Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

Chapter Six

Taking a deep breath, Mahado glanced up at the three great Iry carved into the ceiling above him. This was the first time he had seen them for himself.

He hoped it would not be the last.

Mahado resisted the urge to shift his position or run his fingers nervously through his now short hair. He had been slightly surprised when Isis herself had trimmed it as part of his ritual of purification before the Iry of the Shrine of Wedju allowed him to enter for the test of the Ring. His old clothes had been removed, his hair cut, his skin rubbed clean with scented swabu and water from the Shrine's sacred pool, before being dressed in a simple white linen kilt and led into the Shrine itself.

The soaring space- the center filled by the Pyramid of the Ka- left Mahado feeling small and insignificant. Trying hard to not make a sound that might disturb the holy stillness around him, Mahado followed Akhenaden to the top of the Pyramid where, with a gesture, he was directed to a kneeling position at the center of the dais under the watchful gaze of the three great Irys.

Bringing his eyes back down, Mahado watched Seth, distinctive and unique in his blue robe of the office of High Priest of Wedju, claim the Millennium Ring from Akhenaden before approaching Mahado where he knelt. Positioned before each of the massive firebrands at the corners of the dais stood the remaining Priests of Wedju. Akhenaden joined them as he moved to stand in front of the firebrand forward and to the left of Mahado.

Focusing on Seth, Mahado buried his nervousness, as the High Priest began to speaking in a low, deep voice.

"Mahado, we have brought you here into the presence of the three great Iry of the Kingdom, to discover if you are truly the one the Ring is searching for."

"If you are the chosen Keeper of the Ring you have nothing to fear. But if you are not, the cost will be your life and ka."

"Knowing this, are you willing to continue, Mahado?"

Mahado nodded. "I am willing, High Priest Seth."

"Then let the answer reveal itself."

With those words, Seth slipped the cord that held the Millennium Ring over Mahado's head, letting the Ring settle against Mahado's chest. Mahado was startled by the warmth of the Ring and the sensation of great power flooding through his thoughts and ka. The Ring grew warm against his bare skin, almost burning, the tines hanging down from points set evenly along the outer edge of the Ring twitching and shivering. Mahado attempted to remained still and calm. He knew there was nothing he could do now to stop the Ring.

All he could do was wait.

It was for the Ring to decide whether he lived or died.

As he waited, he felt an odd shift in the heka running through him. Something seemed to be moving through the heka from the Ring and it was becoming aware of him, watching him. Closing his eyes to help focus his abilities, Mahado found the awareness suddenly reaching into memories that connected him to the Millennium Items, dislodging those tied to Atemu and Pharaoh to view them.

Something deep within Mahado resisted the intrusion, became protective of the memories. As he began to struggle against the awareness- gathering his heka as he tried to separate from the growing presence that was finding him through the Ring- a voice called out to him.

/Mahado/

Mahado blinked, suddenly distracted and confused. He recognized the voice that called his name but, for a moment, he could not place it.

/Mahado. /

Finding himself staring at Seth's face, a face suddenly full of surprise and uncertainty, Mahado blinked again and shifted his gaze up to the three Irys above the High Priest. He could feel the awareness taking advantage of his confusion to reach deeper into his mind, curling around more private thoughts- secrets and dreams Mahado kept to himself.

Feeling a sense of panic filling him, Mahado suddenly realized why the voice calling him by name was familiar.

It was the same as the one in the temple.

Trusting the voice once again, Mahado reached out toward the voice to ask/Who are you/

/Coeremar, the Magus of Illusion. /

Startled by the answer Mahado repeated/The Magus of Illusion/

/Yes. Are you in danger, Mahado? Are you in need my help/

Feeling himself losing ground to the presence in his memory, Mahado said desperately/Yes. I am being tested but I believe something has gone wrong. /

Mahado could feel the presence behind the voice trying to catch hold of him, trying to aid him. /What can I do/

/I don't know/Mahado shouted desperately as another voice began speaking in his mind. The voice was powerful, drowning out an urgent shout from the voice that had named itself Coeremar.

The new voice was ancient and dark and Mahado's mind instinctively tried to push it away. It was a voice he did not want to understand, a voice he tried desperately to block, but the voice began whispering promises and seductive offers of power Mahado was unable to shut out. The heka from the Ring merged with the voice, allowing Mahado to perceive the extent of the power that was flooding through him from the Ring.

It was immense.

Mahado reeled. The power incased within the Ring was beyond Mahado's comprehension. For a moment, he could not understand how that could be until he realized the power was not part of the Ring…

…but part of the voice.

It was the voice of a god.

The power emanating from the voice, cold and deadly, moved away from his memories and began to wrap itself around his ka. Mahado felt himself slipping away, losing awareness of himself as his ka was overwhelmed. The power was becoming him and Mahado knew when it was done he would be gone forever.

And he did not have the power to resist the strength of a god.

/MAHADO/

Coeremar's voice crashed through Mahado's awareness, bringing him back to himself. Grabbing the heka that surged up from Coeremar's voice- heka that was becoming as familiar as Coeremar's presence- Mahado turned it on the power that held him without thinking and shattered its hold.

Not allowing himself to think, united now with Coeremar, Mahado cut off the ancient, and now furious voice, separating it from the Ring's heka and drove it from his mind.

Mahado's senses vibrated, the power within him flashing like lightening as he tried to track the voice. The heka from the Ring dropped away, returning to the level it had been when it had first been placed around his neck.

/Are you all right, Mahado/

Finding no trace within his mind of the ancient voice, Mahado answered shakily/I believe so. /

/I will assume that means yes. / Coeremar loosened his grip on Mahado's mind, falling back to a comforting presence within his awareness. As Mahado relaxed slightly, letting the Ring continue to move impassively through him, Mahado found a growing curiosity filling him, until he felt the need to ask/Why have you been helping me/

Mahado could feel Coeremar consider his words before answering carefully. /When you go deep into yourself to call on your heka, you seem to pull on my own and draw me to you. /

Feeling uncomfortable that he had affected another in such a way, Mahado said apologetically/I was unaware that I was doing such a thing. /

Coeremar answered gently/I have no objection to you calling on me when you need assistance. /

/But why/

A feeling of amusement washed down from Coeremar. /Because it feels right, I suppose. It is rare, this sharing of heka but not unknown among the practitioners of heka in my world. /

Before Mahado could ask another question, golden light flooded his awareness then suddenly disappeared. As the power of the Ring withdrew from Mahado's thoughts and ka, Coeremar said/Would I be correct in assuming you have now passed your test/

/I believe I have. / Mahado answered, more than a little surprised.

Mahado felt Coeremar's presence fade as he said reassuringly/If you have need of my help; do not hesitate to call on me, Mahado. /

/I will, Coeremar. You have my word. /

The power from the Ring settled to a low vibration at the edge of his awareness, as Mahado opened eyes he had forgotten he had closed. He was slightly surprised to find all of the Priest of Wedju now arrayed before him.

All of them with a look of unease on their face.

Seth glanced questioningly at the Iry of the Shrine of Wedju. Mahado felt the power of the Eye brush against his mind and he opened his thoughts without hesitation to the touch. Mahado suddenly realized that whatever had happened in his mind might simply have been a normal part of the test of an Item and hoped the Iry would reveal if he had truly passed the test. Or what god had been testing him.

Surprise filled Akhenaden's face as he abruptly knelt down before Mahado. Catching Mahado's chin in a firm grip, he asked, "Will you allow me to look deeper into what happened Mahado?"

Feeling uneasy, Mahado nodded. A rare smile crossed Akhenaden's lips as he said, "You have done nothing wrong, Mahado. Do not worry."

The heka from the Eye gently swirled through Mahado, only touching the memories of what had happened and nothing else. Mahado relaxed as the Iry expertly wielded the power of his Item.

A look of relief and satisfaction settled on Akhenaden's face as he withdrew the power of the Eye. "You have done well, Mahado.", he said reassuringly. Standing, the Iry nodded to Seth before resuming his position beside the High Priest. For a moment, Seth looked at Akhenaden, puzzlement clear on his face, before turning back to Mahado.

Reaching out his hand, Seth said firmly, "Welcome, Mahado, Keeper of the Millennium Ring and Priest of Wedju."

----------------------------------------

Atemu awoke gasping for air, panic clinging to him as he sat up in bed, his hands clenching the cloth beneath him. For a moment, a nameless terror clung to him, but it slowly dissipated as the familiar shapes of his room came into focus.

As his heart slowed to a more reasonable tempo, Atemu wrapped one arm over the bandages around his waist as he tried to remember what had awaken him. It had been terrifying, that much was clear, but the details were slipping away, becoming lost to the fog of sleep.

A sound pulled his sight to the entrance of his room. He found Gaighdon leaning against the doorframe with a candle set in a shallow bowl in one hand, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Are you all right?"

Atemu nodded. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Gaighdon shook his head as he stepped into the room to settle in a chair. "It's all right." Gaighdon smiled. "You've actually slept for far longer than I thought you would. The dream that woke you only hit a few moments ago, as far as I can tell."

Atemu carefully laid back down and stared at the ceiling, his body aching and exhausted. "I feel as if it lasted all night."

"Well, that is possible. I can only sense your distress when it affects you physically. Do you remember what it is you dreamed of?"

Shaking his head, Atemu answered, "I'm not sure exactly but I have the feeling it was about something dark and evil." An irrational shiver passed through him as he added softly, "All that I remember was the feeling of my ka being pulled from my body."

"Perhaps the discussion at the Dueling Grounds is still on your mind, the one regarding the taking of the priest's ka."

"Possibly." Atemu sighed. "Has Mahado returned?"

Gaighdon shook his head. "Not yet but he said not to expect him before dawn."

Atemu nodded as he rolled onto his side, facing Gaighdon. A slight scowl had settled on Gaighdon's face, causing Atemu to ask, "Is something wrong?"

Leaning back in his chair, Gaighdon's scowl deepened as he sighed and said, "There is a matter Ciorstag and I need to discuss with you."

"You are both free to speak to me about anything." Atemu answered, intrigued.

"It is concerning the issue you have about your new wife."

"Issue?"

"The ones regarding the siring of an heir on that night."

"What?" Atemu pushed himself upright and stared at Gaighdon. "Why do you wish to discuss that?" he asked defensively.

Gaighdon let out a frustrated breath as he answered slowly. "We need to know if you will be taking any steps to keep from conceiving an heir on that night that may interfere with our working of the spells we have placed on you."

"Why would I do anything to keep from conceiving an heir?" Atemu asked in confusion.

"We have a tradition of…" Gaighdon paused as if searching for the proper words before continuing, "I suppose you would call them trial marriages. It is where two people pledge themselves to one another for a year and a day. During the trial marriage, conceiving a child may not be desirable until both are certain they would be able to maintain a household and raise a family. Part of Ciorstag's duty as Màileachan naomh is to set spells in place that would keep the pair from conceiving."

"However, such spells often run counter to the type we are using on you right now and it may make things difficult if such spells are present."

"We were uncertain as to what your traditions are regarding such matters and felt it necessary to ask what your intentions were. It has been brought to our attention that you may wish Ifenete to be the mother of your heir, not your new wife. Since we do not know your thoughts on the matter, we were uncertain if you might take steps to insure that was the case. We can adjust to the presence of such spells but then we will be very deep and may be able to read your thoughts."

A small smile pulled at Atemu's lips as he said, "You are not comfortable discussing this."

A rueful look crossed Gaighdon's face. "This is usually Ciorstag's discussion to conduct and she is giving me more information than I need to know to ask you this question."

"She is giving you?"

Gaighdon nodded. "Since she is close by, she is able to listen to this discussion through me." He suddenly rolled his eyes as he added, "And right now she is laughing at me for feeling embarrassed."

Atemu chuckled. "Well, you are not the only one." He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling a moment.

Curious despite himself, Atemu asked, "Could Ciorstag herself set such a spell in place to keep me from conceiving a child that night?"

"Only if both agree, Atemu. It will only work if both of you are involved."

Atemu noticed the frown was back. "You do not appear happy with your answer."

"It was not our intention to interfere to such a degree."

"Saving me was not interfering?"

A shadow of a smile pulled on Gaighdon's lips. "Well, we are trying to minimize our interference. I would not change my actions if faced with that particular decision again."

Atemu sighed before he said, "As much as I might wish to ask Ciorstag to do such a thing I cannot. It is my duty to produce an heir. You will not have to be concern with me seeking a way to stop such a thing from happening."

Raising an eyebrow, Gaighdon said, "You almost sound as if it is a curse."

"If I do not have an heir then it may become a curse. The lack of a legitimate heir would throw the kingdom into chaos. My father has worked hard to rebuild the kingdom and bring peace to the land and I will not be the one to undo that work."

--------------------------------------------

Mahado wearily made his way through the quiet Palace to his quarters just beyond Atemu's. His thoughts tumbled over one another, making it hard to focus, but he knew his way through the palace by heart and had no fear of bumping into anything as he reviewed the events of the night.

Something had held Mahado silent regarding what had transpired in his mind after Seth had greeted him as a fellow Priest. His first instinct was to speak to Akhenaden, to ask him what had happened, but the memory of the look of satisfaction on the Iry's face after the test made the questions die away unasked.

There had been something wrong with that look but Mahado could not decide what it was that made him uneasy.

Instead, Mahado had buried his unease and listened intently as Akhenaden took a moment after the ceremony to explain what some of his duties as Keeper of the Ring would be. Mahado had forgotten that the one who held the Ring was charged with insuring the personal safety of Pharaoh. That he would now be in charge of Pharaoh's personal guards.

Mahado was sure his mind had shut down at the enormity of that duty. He was at least certain he had missed several comments the Iry made after that.

Thankfully, he had been assure that he was not expected to begin such a duty right away; that duty would be held by the other Keepers until Mahado could be properly trained.

Mahado did consider discussing Coeremar with the Iry but decided to wait until after the Sed. He realized that each time he needed Coeremar's help he had accepted it without thought or question. He trusted the touch of Coeremar in his mind and made no effort to block it.

But now that he knew Coeremar was also his spirit ka, Mahado wondered why he was able to hear him. Mahado could not remember anyone mentioning their spirit ka conversed with them or Atemu speaking of such a thing happening in regards to his monsters. If such a thing happened, it would have already happened to Atemu.

Mahado thought about the surprised look on Seth's face when the Magus had bowed to him on the Dueling Grounds. Judging by that look, spirit kas also did not normally interact with their summoner in such a way.

As he become aware that he was approaching someone standing in his path, Mahado decided it was time to give his thoughts a rest until he was more awake. He stopped, and focused on the person before him.

"Ifenete!" Mahado said in surprise.

Atemu's wife smiled as she said, "I see you passed the test. Congratulations, Mahado."

Bowing slightly, Mahado answered, "Thank you." As he straightened, he asked, "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"You have not disturbed me any more than the preparations have." Ifenete shook her head. "There is still quite a bit left for us to do before the festival starts. Actually, your return is a pleasant distraction." Turning, Ifenete began walking toward the courtyard. "I am also here to inform you that one of your household may need to be put to bed."

Confused, Mahado said, "My household?"

Ifenete nodded and pointed at a bench with another smile. "She is your student, is she not? I believe that makes her your responsibility, now."

Realizing it was Mana, curled up on the bench fast asleep, Mahado glanced at Ifenete and recognized a familiar gleam in her eyes. Mahado sighed. "You're enjoying this as much as Atemu, aren't you."

"Probably."

Ifenete reached down and gently touched Mana's shoulder. The girl curled up tighter for a moment then suddenly snapped her eyes open. Mana blinked up at Ifenete in confusion then gave her a guilty smile.

"Sorry, I'm not much help right now am I.", Mana said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Mahado watched Mana glance at him, a puzzled frown on her face.

"They cut your hair!", she said with a laugh. Jumping up, she leaned closer to look at the Ring.

"That didn't take long." Mana stated.

"Actually the moon is just setting, Mana." Ifenete said.

Mana turned to Ifenete in surprise. "You let me sleep!", she said, accusingly. A look crossed her face as she turned back to Mahado. "And that means you need to get ready for the Sed!"

Mahado felt a shiver of suspicion at the sudden grin that appeared on Ifenete's face as she said, "Yes he does, Mana, and I will leave him in your care to make sure he is presentable when he joins Atemu and Pharaoh."

"I can take care of that myself!", Mahado protested instinctively.

Ifenete gave him a look, although she made no attempt to temper her smile. "Not with tomorrow being Pharaoh's Sed, Mahado. And since I cannot spare one of my household right now, you will just have to accept Mana assisting you tonight. As I said, she is part of your household, now."

A confused look passed over Mana's face as she asked, "Part of his household?"

Leaning toward Mana, Ifenete said, "He's your new heka teacher."

"He is? You are?" Mana said in astonishment.

He knew better than to argue with Ifenete but Mahado could not stop himself from saying, "It means she's my student not my servant!"

Ifenete stepped to his side, the grin still in place. "Mahado, it would make your life much easier if you simply accept this."

"You are now a Priest of Wedju and will need someone to assist you from time to time and who better than your new student?" Ifenete gave Mana a fond look. "You do know what is expected of you, Mana?"

Mana broke out into a huge grin as she grabbed Mahado's arm and began pulling him toward the bath. "Of course, Ifenete. I will make sure he is presentable when he reports to the Prince."

"Then I will see you in the morning, Mana." Ifenete turned to go back to her quarters, but not before Mahado heard, "Have fun, Mahado."

Upon reaching the bath, Mahado stepped into the center of the room and turned to order Mana out, but the order died on his lips when he found Mana already stripping off her clothes and setting them on the table beside her. Looking up at Mahado, she shrugged and said, "I'm not getting my clothes wet. And unless you're planning on washing that kilt at the same time, you should get undressed too."

Mahado just stared. Mana, at some point, had blossomed into adult curves, curves he had never bothered to notice before.

The servant girls that helped him in the past always stripped before getting into the bath but for some reason he had not even considered Mana doing the same thing. He also never felt what he was beginning to feel right now with the servant girls.

As he continued to stare, Mana stated reasonably, "This isn't the first time you've seen me without my clothes on, Mahado."

"But you didn't look like that!", Mahado blurted out.

Mana giggled and leaned forward slightly, her hands clasped behind her back. "I've looked like this for a while, Mahado." Straightening, she gave him a look and said, "Would it help if I turned around so you can take off your clothes and get in the bath? I won't look." She spun around and covered her eyes with one hand.

Presented with a view of Mana's back, firm buttocks and long legs was not helping Mahado at all, especially when she started bouncing up and down on her toes as she waited.

Finding it difficult to believe he was actually going along with this, and now unable to trust his voice, Mahado stripped the kilt and Ring off and quickly dropped into the warm bath water. Even with the tension the sight of a naked Mana was producing, Mahado felt himself relax slightly.

Until he heard Mana shift and walk up behind him. That made parts of him react in ways he had never connected with Mana before.

"Ah, I see you want me to start cleaning you from the front, Mahado. You're leaning against the edge so I'm obviously unable to start washing your back.", she said in a teasing voice. Mahado immediately moved toward the center of the bath, settling in a kneeling position, a blush beginning to heat his face as he listened to Mana slip into the water.

She began scrubbing his back, briskly and efficiently rubbing him from shoulder to hip and back again. As her hands brushed across the suddenly sensitive skin of his back, Mahado found himself clenching his hands into fists where they rested on his thighs to resist the impulse to relieve the growing pressure her touch was producing.

He felt her rinse the lather from his back, letting several handfuls of water flow down him before moving on to his hair. She massaged his scalp, her fingers easily combing through the short strands. Even as that simple action was putting new thoughts in Mahado's head, he found himself relaxing and sighing in pleasure.

When she finally pulled her hands away, leaving Mahado feeling at ease, she said, "I just need you to rinse that, Mahado."

Leaning forward to dunk his head into the water, he quickly rubbed his hair free of lather before straightening back up. As he wiped the water from his face, he found Mana standing in front of him, her face full of amusement and a cloth in one hand.

Mahado froze, which only seemed to encourage Mana. She made a show of leaning forward, bracing her hands on her legs, to glance down toward his crotch before looking him in the face. "Oh, you seem to have grown bigger since you got in the water, Mahado." Mana's grin turned wicked. "Did I do that or is it the nice warm water that is making it look that way?"

Looking at her in astonishment as she grinned down at him, Mahado finally found himself able to ask, "What are you doing, Mana?"

"Helping you get ready, Mahado.", she answered reasonably.

"You're not helping right now."

"Yes I am, I'm helping you relax so you will be able to stay awake later."

He looked at her a few moments before pointing out, "This is not relaxing me, Mana."

She stood up and crossed her arms. "Well, that's your fault, Mahado." She pointed at his crotch, amused. "If you would just let me take care of that or," she rolled her eyes at him, "take care of it yourself, you would be relaxed right now."

They started at one another in silence before Mana asked with a laugh, "Would you like me to go now, Mahado?"

"Yes!" Mahado managed to answer.

Mana handed him the cloth. "I'll be back to make sure you're up in time to meet the Prince." As she climbed out of the bath she added with a snicker, "Have fun Mahado!"

As Mahado finally reached down to relieve some of his tension, he idly wondered which god was testing him right now.

Mahado just hoped Atemu remembered to pray for him tomorrow.

He was beginning to feel he was going to need all the help he could get.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

**Author:** Dragonwrangler

**Rating:** M

**Feedback:** Please

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do not make any money from these stories and only write them for my own entertainment and the entertainment of any who wish to read them.

---------------------------------------------

Book of Tales: Tales of the People of the Sun

Chapter Seven

Akhenamkhanen watched his newest Priest with a barely concealed smile. Mahado stood just behind Atemu- the Prince easily identified by the short kilt and cloak that matched his father's Sed garb- and appeared to be trying desperately not to fall asleep on his feet.

He was not smiling at Mahado as much as he was the looks Seth had begun sending Mahado's way. The High Priest was apparently growing just a little annoyed with Mahado and Akhenamkhanen would not be surprised if Seth snapped a few words at the new Priest regarding expected protocol when the Sed court continued on to the Temple of the Aten.

As Akhenamkhanen watched, he saw Mahado glance out of the corner of his eye at Seth and, seeing the High Priest had turned away, yawned discreetly behind his hand. As the hand dropped, Mahado looked up at the throne and winced in embarrassment, giving Akhenamkhanen a sheepish grin as he met Akhenamkhanen's amused gaze.

Turning away Akhenamkhanen said, "I see Seth and Mahado are off to a good start.", as his brother joined him in the shade of the Royal Pavilion set at the south end of the Heb-Sed court.

Akhenaden chuckled as he stopped to stand beside the throne. "Yes they are. It will do Seth some good to have someone who will challenge him."

Laughing, Akhenamkhanen agreed. "I have noticed none of the others had done that since he had become High Priest, including you."

"His leadership skills have been sound, I have not had a reason to. However, since Mahado is in charge of your well-being he will be within his right to argue with Seth if he believes an order would affect you adversely." Akhenaden gave Akhenamkhanen an unexpected smile. "And Mahado will not back down easily. It will be good for Seth." As he gave Akhenamkhanen a close look, Akhenaden asked, "How are you doing? You're getting a little old to run this race. You didn't have to do it so quickly."

Looking out from his throne at the circuit that ran along the edge of the Heb-Sed court, a circuit he was expected to run four times around to prove he was still strong enough to rule, Akhenamkhanen had to admit to a sense of surprise at the ease he had completed it. "I feel quite well." He glanced as his brother ruefully as he added, "Although tomorrow I may be giving you a different answer." Nodding toward his Chief Vizier, Akhenamkhanen said, "Siamun made sure I had no meetings for the first half of the day tomorrow, just in case."

"Well, if the Hatti princess is arriving tonight then there will be more than enough celebrations to distract anyone from that little fact." Akhenaden said. "Do you know yet when she will arrive?"

Akhenamkhanen nodded. "Siamun spoke to her adviser this morning after opening the Palace. She will be meeting us at the Temple of Amun this afternoon."

Raising an eyebrow, Akhenaden asked, "Did you choose that location?" Looking over at Atemu, he added, "And is Atemu aware of this?"

Letting a sigh slip out, Akhenamkhanen admitted, "Actually it was a suggestion from her adviser. With all that needed to be accomplished this morning, I have not had a chance to inform Atemu nor has Siamun."

A frown crossed Akhenaden's face. "It seems an odd suggestion to make, considering what happened there."

"This would have been planned far in advance. Apparently the advisor thought it the best way to prove to the people the Hatti are willing to put behind all that has happened in the past and their hope in forging a new future of peace between us."

"They would not have known what happened to Atemu until reaching the city yesterday."

Akhenaden continued to frown as he said, "The Temple of the Aten would have been a better choice."

Shrugging, Akhenamkhanen said, "For the Royal family, yes. But the Temple of Amun is the best choice to make such an appeal to the people of the Kingdom."

Giving Akhenamkhanen a curious look, Akhenaden asked, "Why are you allowing her so much?"

"I see no harm in this request. I will allow it."

Obviously frustrated by his answer, Akhenaden asked, "And the High Priest of Amun? How do you think he will react to having the Hatti princess meet Atemu for the first time within one of his temples while making such an appeal?"

Feeling a little irritated by the turn in the conversation, Akhenamkhanen said firmly, "I sent word to the Temple. I do not believe there will be any objections from the priesthood."

"You hope."

Akhenamkhanen nodded, ending the conversation. "Yes I hope."

---------------------------------------

Gaighdon regarded Atemu as the Royal procession made its way to the Great Temple of the Aten. As far as he could tell, Atemu was in no more pain than he had been earlier this morning but a slight scowl had appeared on his face ever since they had left the Heb-Sed court. Gaighdon wondered what Pharaoh had said that had caused that look to appear.

Gaighdon shook his head slightly as he followed the six Priests of Wedju as they approached the entrance to the Temple. The opening was flanked by immense, stylized carvings of Pharaoh that spread out along the length of the walls on both side, carvings of Pharaoh holding his hands up toward the sky in a pose of worship. Looking up at the carvings as they passed Gaighdon considered how much they did not understand regarding the politics and religion of the kingdom. And he was discovering that the more he learned the more complex and confusing everything became.

As they stepped into the courtyard, a man dressed in white linen with a belt and apron heavy with embroidery and gold greeted Pharaoh, dropping down to his knees and spreading his hands out before him as he bowed his head. On either side of him were men dressed just as impressively, who were also kneeling down.

Pharaoh stopped before them, speaking in a deep, commanding voice, allowing them to rise to their feet. Dressed only in the short cloak and kilt he had worn during his run- a collar of thick gold rings and a sword the only change to his attire- it would have been obvious he was the one they all yielded to even if they had not knelt before him.

As the priests of the Temple and Pharaoh exchanged words, Gaighdon let his gaze roam over the Priest of Wedju. The six Priests had fanned out around Atemu and Pharaoh, calm but clearly watching the exchange carefully. It felt as if there was some tension in the air, though it may have more to do with the Priests being overly protective of Atemu than any ill feelings.

As Pharaoh and the Priest of the Temple continued to talk, Gaighdon noticed Mahado shift slightly, reaching up to touch the golden ring resting against his chest. An odd expression crossed his face as Isis leaned over to whisper something to him. Mahado nodded then straightened as if nothing was wrong.

(Did you notice that?) Ciorstag asked over the link.

(Do you mean Mahado?) Gaighdon answered as the group began to move slowly toward the entrance to the Temple itself.

(Yes.) Her voice became curious as she added, (I think I felt something from the Ring just before he touched it.)

(It is an item of power. I would have thought you would be sensing a lot from it.)

Gaighdon caught a shadow of a frown on her face as she answered, almost as if she had not heard his comment. (It may be best if we switch.)

Concerned, Gaighdon asked, (What do you sense, Ciorstag?)

(I don't know. Just in cause though, I would feel more comfortable if we switch.)

(All right.) Letting go of Atemu when he felt Ciorstag's magic against his own, Gaighdon glanced back over to Mahado. Ciorstag's ability to sense changes in magic was one of the talents that made her such an excellent Màileachan naomh but unfortunately she was still new enough that she could only sense the change not the cause of the change.

Isis moved closer to Mahado as his steps slowed. He had reached back up to lay his hand flat over the pyramid set in the center of the Ring. Mahado looked up toward the Temple with a frown.

"Are you all right, Mahado?", Ciorstag asked quietly as they caught up to the two Priests. He stopped and gave her a distracted look.

"I do not know. I am getting an odd sensation from the Ring."

"What type of sensation, Mahado?"

Mahado glanced at Akhenaden as he stepped over to the perplexed Priest. Mahado shook his head as he answered, "I am not sure but it seems to be getting stronger as we move away from the Palace." As he looked back at the entrance to the Temple, Mahado said in a distracted voice, "It feels as if the Ring is being drawn toward the Temple of Amun." Looking slightly self-conscious, Mahado added, "I may be misinterpreting what the Ring is telling me."

Akhenaden frowned. "You may not be though." He folded his arms as he regarded Mahado a moment. Turning to Isis, Akhenaden asked, "Can you sense anything, Isis?"

She closed her eyes as she raised her hands to the Tauk. Holding them cupped around the eye in the center of the Tauk, Isis frowned.

"I sense something but…" Her voice trailed off for a moment before she added, "It feels as if there is a wall between myself and the vision. I can see nothing past our approach to the Temple of Amun." She dropped her hand and looked at Mahado, her face full of concern. "He may be sensing the truth, Mehy."

Nodding his head as he made his decision Akhenaden gestured to Seth. "The Ring sometimes warns its Keeper of potential dangers.", he said in explanation. "It may be best if you went ahead of us to check the Temple before Pharaoh and Atemu reach it." A look of surprise crossed Mahado's face as Akhenaden spoke quickly to Seth.

Nodding, Seth agreed with Akhenaden. "We will continue behind you with Pharaoh and the Prince. Do you wish another to accompany you?"

"I will accompany him." Gaighdon said. At Seth's surprised look, Gaighdon shrugged as he added, "If he is sensing something that threatens, it would be best if you all remained with Pharaoh and the Prince. My going with Mahado will not affect Pharaoh's safety."

"You are not armed." Seth pointed out.

"That can be corrected.", Atemu said as he walked up to the group. Gaighdon had been aware of the Prince's approach but, from the startled look on the Priest's around Mahado, they had not realized he had been close enough to hear the exchange. Atemu stopped and slipped off his sword, held in an ornate scabbard, from his waist. Atemu raised the sword up in both hands and presented it to Gaighdon as he said with a slight smile, "Since you have already used this sword, you are more than welcome to use it again."

As he took the sword and scabbard and attached it to his waist, Gaighdon said with a slight smile, "You do not appear concerned by this, Atemu."

Giving Gaighdon a sudden bright smile, Atemu answered, "I would say I am well protected, I have no reason to be concerned. Both you and Mahado have proven that to me." Nodding once Atemu said, "May the Aten protect you both."

-----------------------------------------

As she stood beside Atemu as Gaighdon and Mahado left the Temple, Ciorstag could not resist asking, "You did not tell Gaighdon the whole truth. Something is concerning you, is it not?"

When he gave her a surprised look, she added with a smile, "You did say last night we could ask you anything."

The smile returned, though not as bright as before. "Yes I did." Cocking his head to the side he said, "That ability to speak mind to mind must come in handy. Is it common among your people?"

Ciorstag shook her head. "No, it is not. It is actually quite rare. It is one of the reasons, though, that we were chosen to discover where the Crosspoint led to."

"That, and the fact neither of us are affected by the unpleasant side effects traveling through the Shadow Realm can cause."

Giving Atemu a knowing look, Ciorstag added, "And my question still stands, Atemu."

A chuckle slipped out as Atemu answered, "I know but my answer will have to wait." He gave Ciorstag an apologetic look as he walked away, "Duty requires me to join my father now. However, I promise I will answer your question as soon as I am able."

Ciorstag sighed as she settled in to wait.

----------------------------------------

Glancing at Mahado as they approached the Temple of Amun, Gaighdon found himself reviewing what the Chief Vizier had passed on to him in regards to this Temple. One of the newest buildings within the borders of Akhentaten, Pharaoh had allowed it to be built within the city dedicated to a god called the Aten to help heal a rift between the Royal family and the apparently powerful priesthood of Amun- Ra.

The explanation had been confusing to Gaighdon for, as far as he had been able to understand Siamun, both the Aten and Amun- Ra were the same god- or at least aspects of the same god, though he may not have been translating what Siamun had said correctly.

As they entered the open area before the road leading into the Temple, a road guarded by a procession of statues depicting catlike creatures with the head of a ram, Gaighdon finally asked carefully, "Do you have an idea what the threat the Ring is reacting to is?"

Mahado shook his head, obviously irritated. "No, I only have a feeling that something is wrong, that something is out of place. I do not feel threatened; I only feel a wrongness in the air."

A sigh slipped out of Mahado. "I apologize for dragging you into this, Gaighdon." he said as they passed between the first pair of statues, "but thank you." A slight blush darkened his cheeks as he added, "I think this is a mistake, I am not used to the ways of the Ring and, as I said, I may be misinterpreting what the Ring is trying to convey to me." He added with a slight, nervous laugh. "As I believe I may have last night."

Before Gaighdon could ask what he meant, he caught sight of a man who was dressed in a similar fashion to the one at the Temple of the Aten- the only difference being the skin of a spotted animal that was draped over one of his shoulders- striding purposely toward them from the Temple's entrance. Mahado stopped in surprise and bowed low once the man reached them.

"High Priest. Forgive our intrusion but I request permission to enter the Temple proper to inspect the building before Pharaoh arrives."

The man looked amused as he regarded Mahado, a look that Gaighdon found vaguely familiar.

"I see you've become a Priest of Wedju, Mahado. Such a shame. I had hoped I might convince you to become a priest of Amun one day." Crossing his arms as Mahado snuck a glance at the Priest, the man continued with a genuine smile, "And there is no need to bow to me, Mahado. As the Keeper of the Ring you are very much my equal, as irritating as I may find that."

Smiling, Mahado straightened and gestured toward Gaighdon. "I would like to introduce Ceann-feadha Gaighdon de Dalriada. Gaighdon, this is Inherynakht, High Priest of the Temples of Amun and father of Ifenete."

As Gaighdon bowed, the Priest gave Gaighdon a curious look. "Ceann-feadha?", he asked.

Glancing at Mahado with a smile, Gaighdon answered, "It simply means council chieftain in my language."

Inherynakht chuckled as he gave Mahado a knowing look. "You just cannot resist the sound of a new language, can you boy." Turning he began walking back to the Temple while he answered, "I have no objections to you or your companion inspecting the Temple, Mahado."

As they resumed walking toward the Temple, Mahado asked, "You seemed to have been expecting us, High Priest."

"I was. Pharaoh informed the Temple that Atemu's new wife will be meeting him here at the Temple this afternoon, so I was not surprised to see you when I noticed you carried the Ring."

"Wait, his new wife is meeting him here?", Mahado asked in surprise.

Inherynakht glanced at Mahado. "You did not know?"

Mahado shook his head.

"Ah, that would explain the Prince's look when we left the Heb-Sed court, though.", Gaighdon said thoughtfully.

Mahado nodded. "Yes, it would."

Stepping into the courtyard, Gaighdon found it almost as quiet as the first time he was within its walls. Priests move efficiently around the threesome as they approached the entrance of the Temple itself.

Gaighdon was startled when Mahado suddenly gasped and doubled over, his hands grabbing the rope that held the Ring around his neck. The golden tines along the bottom half of the Ring shivered as the Ring itself began to glow. Mahado dropped to his knees, as he looked wide-eyed into the depths of the Temple.

"Mahado?" Gaighdon asked, worried, crouching down in front of the stunned looking Priest. He rested his hands on Mahado's shoulder as he asked again…

"Mahado?"

-------------------------------------------

Mahado stared at the entrance into the Temple, his chest feeling as if a giant was squeezing his ribs together, his breath difficult to draw in. He could hear Gaighdon, hear the concern in his voice, but for a moment, he was unable to draw in enough air to form a reply.

There was something near and the Ring was being drawn toward it. Mahado felt the heka in the Ring straining toward the Temple, trying to connect to whatever was pulling it there.

Mahado closed his eyes as he chanted out a spell in his mind, trying to unite his own heka with that of the Ring so he might understand better what the Ring was attempting to do. He was not surprised when he heard a voice slip across his thoughts.

(Mahado?)

Frowning as he answered, Mahado said across the link, (Wait. I need a moment, Coeremar.)

The Ring's heka fought Mahado's attempts to bring it under control. It seemed almost eager, eager in the same way the Puzzle's heka was when Atemu called upon it in a duel. Pulling slightly on the added power Coeremar's presence supplied, Mahado finally brought the rebellious heka under his command.

"Mahado?"

Opening his eyes, he found Gaighdon and Inherynakht both kneeling before him and at some point, Mahado discovered, he had grabbed Gaighdon's arms in a fierce grip. Finding himself able to breathe once again, Mahado took a deep breath and carefully loosed his hold on Gaighdon.

As he focused on Gaighdon, Mahado noticed Inherynakht rising up to issue an order to a nearby priest.

Turning back, Inherynakht said sharply, "It will take some time to account for everyone within the Temple. Do we have that time, Mahado?"

Shaking his head to straighten out his thoughts, Mahado answered uncertainly, "I think so." Taking another deeper breath and keeping a hold on Gaighdon for balance, he added, "I'm not sure what happened though."

"It appeared as if the Ring was warning you." Inherynakht said thoughtfully. "I saw the Ring act like that once before when Pharaoh was threatened." Crossing his arms, he gave Mahado a searching look.

"You are welcome to recover in my quarters until I have a count of all my people. Do you remember where that is, Mahado?"

Using Gaighdon for support, Mahado pushed himself upright and stood unsteadily on his feet. "I remember. Thank you."

Inherynakht gave Mahado an understanding smile as he stepped close and rested a hand on Mahado's shoulder. "Do not doubt yourself, Mahado. You are more than prepared to carry the Ring, you just need to trust your instincts."

------------------------------------------

It took much longer than Mahado had hoped but eventually, the High Priest reported that all of the priests and servants within the Temple had been found and were now gathered in the courtyard.

"One of the men reported hearing sounds within the inner sanctuary but had simply assumed it was a fellow priest." Inherynakht said as they approached the main entrance.

"Should anyone have been in there?", Mahado asked.

"Not at this time of the day."

A frown crossed Gaighdon's face. "Has the hole in the outer wall been repaired?"

Inherynakht stopped suddenly and glanced back at his group of priests. "Repairs have begun on it, however I did not send anyone to check on the guards posted there."

"We will check that from this side." Mahado looked into the depths of the Temple as he added, "It would be best if you held Pharaoh at the entrance to the courtyard until we have returned."

Nodding, Inherynakht turned and said, "Be careful. Both of you."

Absently, Mahado nodded in return as he started into the Temple.

As they made their way down the hall, Gaighdon moving slightly ahead, Mahado turned part of his attention inward. (Coeremar?)

(I am here.)

Finding comfort in those simple words, Mahado focused back outward.

Only to find Gaighdon suddenly stopping in his tracks.

Trying to figure out what had caught Gaighdon's attention Mahado saw a shadow moving amongst the columns to his right.

"Gaighdon, look out!"

Gaighdon spun around, drawing the sword free, as a figure moved out from between the columns. Another figure appeared further down, moving towards them with swords that glimmered in the sunlight that reached into the hallway.

"Find the source, I can hold them here!", Gaighdon shouted as Mahado made a quick gesture. A circle of power locked around the waist of the first figure, clamping the man's arms against his side, his sword dropping to the ground.

Gaighdon reached the second man, immediately driving him back between the columns. Seeing Gaighdon was holding his own, Mahado ran deeper into the Temple.

Stopping just inside the room set before the inner sanctuary, Mahado found the tines of the Ring were now pointing out and off to the right. Quickly slipping to the edge of the room, Mahado could just make out a figure emerging from within.

The white-haired man strode confidently down the middle of the room but stopped at the midpoint, his head cocked to the side as the sound of Gaighdon's fight filled the room. A frown crossed the man's face as he shifted to the side, toward the spot Mahado remembered Gaighdon and Ciorstag coming out of during the fight with the assassins. Mahado tried to move silently toward the man but he was spotted as soon as he changed positions.

The man turned in surprise. Mahado reeled as the Ring's heka sang through his mind.

It was this man that the Ring was reaching out to.

A possessive smile crossed the man's face as he watched Mahado stagger and, taking a step toward him said, "Well, I wasn't expecting to have one of the Millennium Priests here so soon." A chuckle slipped out as he stalked closer to Mahado. "And you appear to be in some distress, how convenient."

Mahado grabbed for the heka of the Ring and straightened. He felt Coeremar reaching out to aid him in controlling the Ring as he forced out, "You have violated the sanctuary of Amun. The punishment for such an act is death, robber."

The chuckle grew louder. "And you think you can deal out such a punishment to me? The Thief King?" He stopped and leaned forward slightly as he growled, "I'd like to see how you intend to do that, Priest."

Mahado realized that, even with Coeremar's aid, he was losing his grip over the Ring's heka as it continued to react to the man before him. Knowing he had no choice, that he had to try and remove the threat before him without relying on his own heka, Mahado raised an arm, took a step closer to the man. and began to chant.

The man crossed his arms and laughed.

Which was exactly the reaction Mahado had hoped for.

Suddenly lunging forward, Mahado swung his other arm up, his hand clenched in a fist. Focused on the hand Mahado had held out to cast a spell, the thief was momentarily caught unprepared. Jerking his head back, the thief snarled and reached out to grab Mahado. Expecting the move, Mahado brought his elbow back, striking the thief's face and knocking his head back.

Mahado knew the thief could easily beat him if he gave him a chance to think. Taking advantage of the thief confusion, Mahado grabbed the collar of the man's robes and twisted the stunned thief off his feet and down to the ground. He heard the man give a grunt as he landed atop him, his hands keeping a firm grip on the fabric around the man's throat, driving a knee hard into the man's stomach.

The Ring fell forward, the edge hitting his bare arm as the tines dragged against the thief's exposed chest.

Mahado's world suddenly went black.

Screams erupted across his senses and out into the room, echoing crazily off the walls. The Ring's heka burst out of Mahado's control, seemingly giving power to the screams. An unaccountable sense of loss, of panic, of utter grief streamed through him as the screaming grew even louder.

Twisting his head, Mahado grabbed his ears trying desperately tried to block the sounds and found, when he opened his eyes, disembodied spirits swirling around him.

Somehow managing to hear the choked cry, Mahado found himself staring at the man beneath him and watched an expression of utter shock fill his face.

"NO!", the thief screamed.

"_You cannot refuse us, son of Kul Elna. Only you can exact the justice we crave."_, the spirits sang out as they reached down to caress the face of the horrified thief.

"THIS CANNOT BE!", the thief shouted desperately at the spirits. "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

Mahado pushed away from the man and scrambled to his feet. Without thinking, Mahado wrapped his heka around the Ring's power and wrenching it back under his control. Ignoring the howl of anguish issuing from the thief, Mahado held a hand out stiffly before him as he summoned Coeremar.

But before Coeremar could appear, when he was somewhere between being linked with Mahado and manifesting himself, the Ring chimed as the tines began to move erratically. Distracted by the sound, Mahado's voice momentarily faltered as the spirits turned their attention to him.

"_And we will not allow you to stop us, magician!"_

The power of the Ring twisted within his grasp and turned his own power against him as the dead struck him. Pain erupted through his mind and body, pain so sharp it obliterated all coherent thought from Mahado.

But before he was lost to the pain, he heard a low, satisfied laugh flowing out from the heka of the Ring.

------------------------------------------

Ciorstag's head snapped up at an obviously unintentional mental shout from Gaighdon. She stopped as she unconsciously said aloud in surprise, "Gaighdon?".

The Royal Sed Court had reached the courtyard within the Temple of Amun and had just been stopped by the High Priest- who had intercepted them before they could go any further- when the shout had slipped across her senses. Sensing all eyes turning toward her, Ciorstag shook her head as she tried to understand Gaighdon's situation.

"They seem to have run into trouble." Ciorstag muttered.

"How can you know that?" Isis asked in surprise.

Atemu stepped into the middle of the remaining Priests of Wedju. "She can speak directly to Gaighdon with her mind." Atemu said to Isis before turning to her to ask, "Are you close enough to tell what is happening, Ciorstag?"

"No.", she said, irritably, just as Isis gave a surprised shout. The eye in the center of the Tauk flared with power as Isis shouted, "Mahado's in danger!"

Seth turned and shouted, "Guards cover the temple entrance! Shada, come with me!"

"Wait!", Ciorstag yelled at Seth as she felt different sources of power suddenly erupting all over the Temple. For a moment the sheer volume of power in the air overwhelmed her abilities but with a snarl, she straightened out the information that was suddenly bombarding her and grabbed Gaighdon's mind.

(What's happening?) she shouted at him.

(Goddess, Ciorstag! Not so loud!) Gaighdon snapped back before asking, (Where are you?)

(In the courtyard.) she answered with a bit more control. Blinking, Ciorstag looked out at a barely restrained Seth, who was only held in place by a light touch from Atemu. (Seth is prepared to help but do you need it? I can't make sense of what is going on in there.)

(No, hold him there. Something just happened in the inner Temple. Adding more magic may make it worse. I'm trying to get in now but a barrier is up that I'm having trouble with.)

Keeping the link open, Ciorstag managed to say aloud, "Gaighdon recommends that you wait a moment, Seth. There's a…" Ciorstag abruptly dropped the link with Gaighdon and locked on to Atemu when she noticed his attention turning inward. The power of the Puzzle was suddenly rising in power, wrapping tightly around the healing spells she had crafted around his wound in almost a protective manner.

"Atemu?", Ciorstag asked. He blinked once, meeting her eyes, before his own eyes rolled up into his head.

"Atemu!", Seth cried as he caught the Prince as he collapsed to the ground. Dropping to a kneeling position, Seth held Atemu as the Prince closed his eyes, his body arching as a hand reached up to grab the High Priest's robe.

The Puzzle's magic suddenly burst out of control, sending out ribbons of power randomly in all direction as Atemu's eyes suddenly popped open, his eyes glowing with power.

As she dropped to the ground beside Atemu, silently thanking Seth for not letting go of the Prince even as the Puzzle's power flashed around his body, she heard Gaighdon suddenly swearing profusely over the link. As she tried to listen to Gaighdon and ascertain what was happening to Atemu, beginning to swear herself when she realized the healing spells were starting to unravel now that the power of the Puzzle was being pulled away from it, she heard a voice say softly, "I may be able to help you, healer."

Turning to refuse the offer as she reinforced her spells, she suddenly found herself face to face with a pair of mismatched eyes. For a moment, she could not speak as his gaze held her, until Seth snapped, "Guards, remove this man!"

As Lord Dartz turned away to respond, Gaighdon shouted across the link(The Ring is out of Mahado's control! Ciorstag, something else is controlling the Ring! You need to get Atemu and Pharaoh away from here!)

Remembering the comment that the Puzzle linked all the Millennium Items together, feeling the healing spells within Atemu beginning to shred as the Puzzle continued to react to the power around it, Ciorstag suddenly whirled to her feet to shout at Pharaoh, "Do you trust us!"

Caught by surprise by the question, Pharaoh stared at her as she repeated in a desperate voice, "Do you trust us?"

Straightening, glancing once at Atemu, he said firmly, "Yes, I trust you."

Ciorstag turned into the link and shouted to Gaighdon, (It's too late, you have to get Mahado out of here.)

(Ciorstag! How am I…)

(Take him through the Crosspoint, Gaighdon! You need to do it now or we lose them both!)

----------------------------------------

Gaighdon shouted out Mirror Force as he reached Mahado's side. For a moment, the wall threw back the spirits of the dead that were attacking the unconscious magician, threw them away long enough for Gaighdon to grab the limp form and gather it in his arms.

Rising to his feet, he ran blindly for the corridor that led to the break in the wall. He distantly registered the presence of a white- haired man rising to his feet in the center of the room, a man the dead were circling protectively around, as he passed between the columns.

Gaighdon felt the dead at his back as he reached the opening. Twisting his head, he called out the spell that summoned the swords of heaven, hoping they might contain the dead long enough for him to reach the Crosspoint. He staggered momentarily, but did not stop when he hit the body sprawled across the dirt around the corner of the building. Regaining his footing as he ran, he chanted out the opening spell as the swords of heaven shattered and the dead burst out from the walls.

Knowing it was too late to stop, Gaighdon hit the wall where the Crosspoint sat, thankfully passing through it into the Shadow Realms.

With the dead following through behind him.

----------------------------------------

To be continued in 'Book of Tales II: Tales of the People of the Mists"


End file.
